


Colt .36

by WriterJunkie



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: 1866, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cowboy AU, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/F, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Kansas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: On her way from San Antonio, Texas to Abilene, Kansas, for a cattle drive, Grace meets Dani Ramos and finds she is in way over her head, but rather have it no other way.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 48
Kudos: 156





	1. Part I

Grace tugged her bandana over her nose as a gust of wind kicked up a cloud of dust. She squinted. Her eyes watered as the chalk of it brushed against her face. Ahead of her, perched poised on her black stallion with a Stetsons hat, Sarah let out a sharp cough. 

Brushing a hand over her brow, Grace glanced over her shoulder. “You alright?” 

To her right, steering a chuckwagon and trotting several paces back, their cookie, Carl, sported the same cloth of cotton over his face and nodded. The two oxen in front of him grunted. She faced forward, shifting her weight back. An unsettling ache throbbed through her thighs, a result of their three month horseback travel. Nothing a little liniment couldn't fix before bed tonight. Carl may not show it, but now into his sixties, the travel of the drive exhausted him. When asked if he would officially retire, he insisted he loved it too much to give it up. He may not be the Segundo anymore, but they needed a cookie as he put it and that was that. Sarah let him tag along. Grace preferred he sit this out and enjoy his work on the ranch, but he was prideful. It was better than being a wrangler. That was a duty she did not miss, taking the brunt of the dust in the back of the herd. During her days as a wrangler, Grace tried not to complain about it. Every cowboy had to start somewhere and it took a few rides but their small group of ten worked well enough to get things done. Like an oiled machine.

At the time, Sarah insisted on making Grace a wrangler, it gave her reason to work harder. It definitely didn't feel that way when she joined ten years ago. She was nineteen and doe-eyed about the travels of the plains but familiar with the straining ranch work. This was her herd, cattle straight from her family ranch. While many ranchers had no need to drive their herd out and hired cowboys for it, her father insisted he see them through and Grace saw it only right to follow. The guidance and structure from Sarah and the cowboys were what she needed, something to keep her mind off the loss of her father back then. Grace's mother disagreed.

Sarah cared, while her methods weren't ideal, she cared a great deal to teach Grace everything she knew about cattle drives and life on the wide-open plains. 

She wiped the trickle of sweat along her forehead and let out a sigh. “A few more miles and we'll be into town. I could use a drink.”

Grace scoffed. There wasn't a chance she wouldn’t pass up if she could drink herself silly for the night. Grace couldn't agree more. The long travel through rocky terrain was tiring. They made good timing, leaving early enough to not deal with high tides when crossing the river, but the heat, dust, Indian territory, and the risk of a stampede always left Grace on her toes. 

Grace squinted into the horizon of the yellow dusted sun. “We have about an hour or two before the sun sets.” 

Following her gaze, Sarah gave a curt nod. “Let's ride a little more than set up camp.” 

They were almost into Abilene, no need to overexert themselves to get there, especially in the hot sun. Grace gulped, feeling the trickle of sweat trail down the back of her neck and down the slope of her nose. Her tongue felt like sandpaper as it scraped along the roof of her mouth. She brushed her finger over the flap of her war bag that hung across her chest to her left hip. She was lucky to have filled her canteen back at a trough of water a mile back, but the thought of it made her more thirsty. She clenched her jaw, scanning the horizon and glancing at the longhorn cattle. She could wait a little longer to take a swig. She was the Segundo now, she had to remain alert. Longhorns were easy to rattle and the last thing they needed was a stampede forcing them off track. Grace kept both hands on the reins of her horse.

* * *

Dani glanced up to the second floor of her father's office, her sewing needle in hand, and a pair of cloth shirts in front of her desk in need of repair. She tried to peek over the frame of the door that was left open behind the counter. Her eyes focused on the closed office door above her. Dani wiped her clammy hands on her skirt. Diego entered the shop with rolls of fabric in hand as the delivery wagon behind him scurried off. He stepped in front of the counter when Dani didn't greet him. He cleared his throat. Dani jumped and put down her needle and stood from the stool of her sewing machine.

“Diego, shhh,” Dani scolded, approaching the desk, “Papi is in his office.”

Diego put the rolls down, not bothered by the news, and scoffed. He laughed seeing how badly Dani was at eavesdropping.

“So, you met Gabriel?” 

“You knew?”

Diego glanced down at the counter with a look of guilt as Dani glared at him. Their father didn't have to tell them anything as he ran the household, but with mom gone he was speaking with Diego more. When Dani asked about it he insisted it was just things he wanted to teach him as he was going to be the man of the house soon. That got Dani to not want to speak about it anymore as she hated talking about the possibility of their father eventually passing on. It was bound to happen. He wasn't doing well, unable to move around like he used to ever since the brawl in the saloon four years ago. His injury was one of the lucky ones but left him with his left foot permanently damaged and twisted at an off kilter-ed angle that gave him a visible limp. It took Dani some persistence to get him to use his cane to get around.

“Yeah, I... It's men's business,” Diego said, gulping as Dani glared.

“Your words or Papi's?” 

Diego paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “I need to go.” 

Diego sharply turned around and bolted out the door. Dani scowled and scampered to the counter once her dad's office door opened. She picked up the rolls of fabric hearing the office doors above open. 

The same man with a velvet bowler hat and wearing a red silk vest, slipped on his coal grey frock coat. “It was a pleasure speaking with you Mr. Ramos. You've given me much to think about. We should have some drinks later tonight. My treat.”

The dull thump of Carlos' cane echoed through the hall before he entered the hallway. Gabriel walked beside him at a steady pace, smiling and listening to Carlos ramble.

“I would love to, please get back to me some time this week, Mr. Santos.” 

Dani went to the backroom as Gabriel trod down the stairs. She kept the door ajar enough to hear them. She stored the extra rolls of fabric and kept an ear to the door. Carlos gave his final goodbyes and the bell rang as the door opened. 

Carlos sighed and approached the counter. “Dani?”

The door creaked and she greeted her father. He looked exhausted, his face covered in black and grey stubble and his eyes red. He ran his hand down his slicked-back hair.

“Yes, Papi?” 

“Did Diego come with today's shipment?” 

“You just missed him.” 

Carlos sighed and nodded, sluggish and his expression dazed. The fog of last night’s drinking took its toll. “Good, I'll... I need to step out.”

“I'll be here. I have some hemming to do.” 

Carlos stepped out with one final wave to his daughter. Dani frowned. The only errand he had planned was the saloon, no doubt. His craving for whiskey was the only thing giving him enough drive to move around and give him a few hours of sleep. Dani hated seeing the shell of her father like this. He found solace only in a bottle of whiskey. It was a spiral neither her or Diego could stop since the passing of their mother. But it was taking effect on the shop, with the saloon came games, gambling, and her father was building a pretty penny of debt. The shop door rang and a customer entered. Dani exited from the back and greeted them.

* * *

Grace watched the fire-pit crackle and flicker with the orange embers of the flame. She shifted her Stetson hat back to rest on the crown of her head. Carl already had the chuckwagon stationed and the mini dutch oven out and ready to fire up. Grace leaned back, sinking into the dirt of the plains, panting and covered in sweat. They settled for the night less than a mile away from the cattle town. 

Overhead, the sun was halfway down, washing the plains into the twilight of blues and violets. Sarah removed her hat to have it hang around her shoulders by its string. She brushed her hand through her greyed hair. Grace relished the cool winds of the night tickle against her heated skin and lifted her hand to brush it through her sweat-drenched hair. She scraped her fingers down the nape of her neck, feeling a patch of new growth. She was long overdue for a haircut. 

“It's gonna be a good haul this year,” Sarah said, digging through her war bag, “we didn't lose any cattle this time. We'll have a little extra to spend.” 

Sarah pulled out her tobacco tin and paper. Grace pulled out her canteen covered in damp spare scraps of fabric from the old shirts that she stitched together. Sarah finished making her cigarette and lit it with a lucifer. The wind kicked up the scent of sulfur and Grace cringed as it hit her. 

Sarah took a long drag from her cigarette. “What are you gonna spend your share on?” 

Grace shrugged. She's been saving most of her money lately, but after this rocky trail, she could use a little indulgence. 

“See a tonsorial,” Grace said. She untied her bandana from her neck and dabbed it along her face and brow to soak up the sweat and dust. “and take a long soak.” 

Sarah chuckled: “At least you don't have to worry about any bristle hairs of a beard like Carl.” 

“I heard that,” Carl retorted.

Grace smiled. She took another gulp from her canteen. A bath sounded good about now, nothing special like the ones she's seen in Wyoming. She couldn't see what good a steam bath would do anyway. She sweat plenty during the drives. A sizzle from the cast iron ripped through the silence, bringing a waft of cheese and butter, and Grace's stomach grumbled. She watched Carl toss in chunks of the dried jackrabbit Grace caught yesterday afternoon. She heard laughter behind Sarah and saw clusters of the other cowboys chattering and tossing out cards and chips.

“Why don't you go play with them?” Sarah suggested, pulling another drag from her cigarette.

Grace fingered the curve of the handle in her gun holster. “I should clean my Colt.” 

“You'll be the boss of the trail soon,” Sarah shrugged and removed her cigarette from her lips, “you should get to know them.” 

Grace pulled out her Colt Paterson and flipped it over in her hand, looking over the silver of the barrel. Sarah used to make fun of her for traveling with it. A gun as old as this, she saw no reason to keep. Grace eventually bought a better one. Her 1860 Henry Rifle that was hanging on the side of the saddle of her horse. It's what got her that rabbit, but the Colt was special. While it was over twenty years old, the years she took into taking care of it still made it suitable to fire. It was also one of the few things her father handed to her in his will. Grace couldn't give it up just yet. 

Grace fished through her war bag and asked, “Did you mean it? About what you said back at the river?”

Sarah looked almost guilty but was good at masking anything other than her stern and hot-tempered exterior. 

“Yes.” 

Grace looked up, her eyes teary. 

“You can't– ”

“I've been doing this for a long time, kid. You're more than ready to lead everyone,” Sarah assured, “and I don't mean that because you're the best sharpshooter we have. That doesn’t make a cowboy a cowboy.” 

Grace gulped. It was bound to happen. Sarah was getting older and Grace was wiser, more experienced and confident. At least when it came to herding cattle, while she wasn't exactly the smoothest talker with the ladies. But Sarah, she was special to Grace, she helped her during the hard times of her life and taught Grace how to be the best cowboy she could ever be. Grace bit her bottom lip, her head down and staring at her Colt.

“This is your last drive then,” Grace muttered.

Sarah nodded. 

“Where are you going to go?”

“There will be other opportunities. I'll still be with you on the ride back to San Antonio. You're not gonna get all weepy on me, are you? I'm not great with that shit.” 

Grace shook her head, her hat wobbling on top of her head. She adjusted it forward and sighed. A typical goodbye to Sarah. She wasn't about soft stuff or emotions, but she cared in her own way.

Grace chuckled and sniffled. “No.” 

“Your father would be proud, you know? You are more than what he could hope for you to become. Sure, it isn't like the  _ proper ladies,  _ but I'm damn proud of you myself. Men's clothes and all. You're a damn good cowboy and rancher that deserves any man's respect.” 

Grace looked up smiling. Her mother hated it. She wanted no part of Grace working the drives. She had dreams of her being married off, back at the ranch sewing her father’s pants, and making soap. Things Grace never had an interest in nor did it spark a rush like cattle drives. The feeling of satisfaction when at the end of the drive was nothing compared to sweating over a cast-iron oven. Grace was no housewife.

“Thank you, Sarah.” 

Sarah grunted and took another puff. She rarely gave praise, at least not as honest as this. Grace knew to take a compliment from her. Grace plucked a cactus spike out of her chaps. 

Carl grunted. “Alright, chows up.” 

* * *

Dani knew better to ask about Gabriel from her father. It was something he deemed important to the family but only to him and now Diego. But her brother was not so closed-lipped like their father. He had limits and Dani had ways of making him talk. And so she waited until after dinner and when her father had three cups of whiskey and his cigar which put him to bed did Dani decide to corner Diego. With Carlos asleep, she can hear him snoring from his bedroom as she passes it, she knew it would be a perfect time. She entered Diego's room and he saw in his rocking chair, staring at the paper about an AD for guitars as usual and a drink in his right hand.

“I know you know why Papi had Gabriel come to visit him, spill,” Dani said. 

Diego frowned and stuffed his folded newspaper clipping into his dresser drawer. He stood, a hand on his hip, and pursed his lips before exhaling. 

“I can't! Papi made me promise, okay?”

Dani crossed her arms. 

“Dani, please, I need him to trust me. He thinks I'm an idiot who just dreams about singing.” 

“Is he wrong?” Dani replied. 

Diego scoffed. He wasn't sure how to answer that. 

“Look, Gabriel is... He will help us, okay? You know how much money Papi owns.” 

It was something they both knew within a year's time. Their father was the talk of the town and it wasn't exactly large. News traveled fast. Their father's reputation was bad for business no doubt. 

Dani unfolded her arms, her jaw clenched with anger. “Because he's wealthy?” 

Diego nodded. Dani did all the sewing. She knew the difference between good quality fabrics and cheap just by looking at them. He couldn’t hide that from her. Dani stared at him, watching Diego crumble under his guilt and the fear of her demanding expression. 

Diego groaned. “Alright! You didn't hear this from me. He's willing to pay off Papi's debt.” 

“You're kidding?” 

“It’s true, he promises to pay everything in full, Dani. This could help us!” 

Dani sulked. She couldn't deny it. The shop was behind in taxes and with her father's drinking problem and gambling debt he was becoming less credible. It wouldn't be long until they were forced to sell the shop to the bank. If it meant Gabriel could save the shop, something their mother took pride in having, Carlos was willing to do it. 

* * *

The cowboys reached Aibileen, Kansas in the afternoon. Dani watched by the shop window as the herd of cattle brushed past her. A cloud of dirt and dust shrouded the town. The shop door opened and Diego entered. 

He began unbuttoning his vest. “Another wave of cowboys are here. It’s gonna be a busy night at the saloon.” 

Dani kept her eyes on the crowd. 

“Papi wants to speak with you tonight,” Diego said. 

Dani frowned and turned away from the window. “Be careful at the saloon. You know how rowdy cowboys get.” 

Diego nodded and marched upstairs to change into his uniform.

“No promises,” Diego answered.

While they had lawmen working the town there was no way to stop a drunk cowboy from becoming too rowdy. It was better than having to deal with outlaws. A man that was willing to shoot an unarmed man said a lot about their character. Dani couldn’t shake those similar thoughts about Gabriel. 

* * *

It was a bittersweet feeling when they reached Aibileen. The town had grown in the last drive she did a year back. The town was surrounded with new railroad tracks and an updated, more spacious, station platform a few miles away. Along the dirt trail in the center of town, buildings of the town’s people's homes and businesses aligned their walk. The usual saloon, The Bull’s Head, hotels, a barbershop, general store, a blacksmith, brothels, a seamstress shop, and a new addition, a dance hall. Grace spotted a soiled dove standing in the brothel window in her white nightgown, waving and winking. 

Grace helped load the cattle into cargo carts after they were inspected. She didn’t think anyone would accept her Longhorns after the issues they caused because of Texas fever. But within an hour’s time, Grace was handed the cash for her three thousand cattle and she was out of McCoy’s office in no time. She planned to make the best of her stay with Sarah. A few days of drinking would be sufficient until the train arrived to send the cattle into the east. The guys were handed their pay when they reached the saloon. 

Sarah gave Grace a nudge. “Let’s have a drink.”

Grace followed her into the saloon. The eyes of the locals and other visitors watched them approach the counter. The men made judgments of Sarah entering the saloon, but she paid no mind to it, something Sarah had dealt with in her long career as a cowboy. 

The bartender approached them. “Evening, the name’s Diego. What can I get you two?” 

“Two cups of firewater,” Sarah answered.

Grace propped an elbow on to the counter, glancing over the saloon. A lot of her cowboys settled down at a table drinking or playing a game of cards. She spotted Carl at the right corner with seven other men passing out a deck. A few of the men were covered in soot, nearby miners looking to wind down from a long day in the shaft. 

A woman in decorative lace embroidered dress approached them. “Well howdy, gorgeous.” 

Grace gulped. Her jaw clenched watching this woman station herself on Grace’s lap. She wrapped her arm around Grace’s neck. Sarah grinned, watching Grace’s face filled with terror. 

“You look like you could use a good time. I’m Eileen.” 

Grace gulped, trying to keep her face neutral. She knew soiled doves would be here, but she had no plans to spend a night with one or a dancing girl either. Sarah tried not to laugh as Elieen cupped Grace’s face. 

“I uh…” Grace stuttered. 

Eileen grinned. 

Diego returned with their glasses. “Two firewaters.” 

Sarah snatched her cup and nodded at him. “Keep an open tab.” 

Grace’s jaw unhinged but she couldn’t find it in herself to speak. 

Eileen stroked her cheek. “Whatta say sugar?” 

“Oh, I’m – ”

Sarah took a long gulp from her cup before saying, “Maybe another time, honey. We have a business to attend to.”

Eileen looked Sarah over then Grace, who was still a stumbling mess and she left. Sarah laughed before taking another gulp. Grace sighed and picked up her cup.

“Oh, your face is priceless,” Sarah chuckled, “you still act as you’ve never been in a saloon.”

Grace glared.

Sarah gave her a comforting pat on her shoulder as her laughter died down. “You could use a good time with a woman right about now. I know how you fancy the ladies.” 

Grace sulked and took a swig from her cup. She cringed as the aroma of burnt sugar and alcohol pierced her nostrils. The bitterness and burn traveled slowly down her throat leaving a thick aftertaste of tobacco to settle on her tongue. 

Grace let out a short cough into her hand. “I know that.”

The west wasn’t a stranger to women working the plains or cowboys finding lovers within the drives of their fellow other cowboys. But from her experiences, Grace wasn’t very lucky to find a woman comfortable enough to lay with her. The encounters left a lasting effect for her to avoid finding a partner of her own. Sarah gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“She looked willing,” she said, with a shrug. 

Grace watched her knockback her cup and tapped the table. Diego refilled her cup. 

Sarah let out a content sigh. “Relax kid, take a load off. We’ll be here for a few days.” 

Grace finished her drink. Sarah nudged her and pointed to a poster tacked on to the wall behind the bar counter. It was a flyer. Grace squinted. She couldn’t read as well as the others.

“What is it?” 

“There’s a dance hall event. Maybe that’s something you might like. It says it’s tomorrow night,” Sarah said, “A little bit of dancing with some pretty ladies and drinks ought to loosen you up.” 

Grace blushed. “Oh, I don’t know.” 

“Come on, there’s no pain in having fun. Think about it.” 

Diego returned to the counter and filled Grace’s cup. “Are you two talking about the dance? You should definitely come. If you’re into some good tunes, dancing with some fine ladies, and free drinks, it’s worth a visit.” 

Sarah arched a brow. “See?” 

Grace gave a tight-lipped smile and downed her cup. If she was going to get dragged into this the least she should do is get a haircut and wash. “Thanks.” 

Diego walked away to serve another customer. 

* * *

Carlos arrived home stumbling through the door, but not as drunk as he usually was. Dani turned off the stove and rushed to help him into the house. He wobbled over, leaning against her and chuckled. 

Dani got a whiff of the whiskey on his breath and grimaced. “Easy, Papi.” 

“I’m fine! I’m fine.”

Carlos pushed himself free from Dani and stumbled into the kitchen. He gripped the counter to steady himself then made it into a chair. He leaned back, sighing, and put his cane against the table. 

“Supper’s ready,” Dani said. 

Carlos mumbled, “Good, good.” 

Carlos opened his jacket and shrugged it off. Dani took it to hang up as Carlos unbuttoned his vest. She took that too to put elsewhere. Carlos picked up a cloth and dabbed his eyebrows before removing his hat and put it on the table. Dani took that away. 

“Any business at the shop?” 

Dani tried not to frown. “A few customers wanted me to sew up their pants.” 

But business has slowed a lot since last month. Carlos wouldn’t know that. He doesn’t pay attention nor work as much as Dani does. He wouldn’t admit the declining business of his shop either, too much pride to do that along with the sadness he hadn’t dealt with since the passing of Dani’s mother. 

Carlos patted his stomach. “I’m starving. Where’s Diego?” 

Dani took out a plate. “He works the saloon at night, remember?”

“Oh, right, right.” 

Dani served him a plate of mashed potatoes, gravy, a buttered biscuit, beans, and chops. She frowned. She wasn’t hoping to speak to her father like this, drunk, but he spent most of his time at the saloon and then in his office with Gabriel. Carlos scared down forkfuls of beans and mashed potatoes. 

Dani waited patiently for some time, but the news from Diego kept her on her toes and nervous. “Diego said you wanted to speak with me.”

Carlos grunted and sat up, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt of gravy. Dani took a seat across from him. 

“Right, yes, I’ve been speaking with Mr. Santos. He’s a good man. A respectable man, you know?” 

Carlos cut into his veal chop and let out a moan of satisfaction and nodded. They didn’t always have meat around usually dried cuts and couldn’t afford steak. Diego was lucky to trade with a tin of tobacco when some trappers came into town. Carlos scooped up a sloppy fork of beans and spilled some of it onto the table. 

“Papi?” 

He jolted and nodded, remembering the conversation. While he was drunk enough to talk and for a change didn’t pass out at the saloon–like usual this didn’t mean it was any better. 

“I love you mija.”

Dani’s stomach twisted into a knot. 

Carlos’ face looked distraught. “And I… I know I’m not doing what I should. I haven’t been looking after you and your brother.”

“No, Papi, please.” 

Carlos sighed. He rubbed a hand down his scruffy face. “Ever since your mother died I… I need to make this right, mija. I owe money.”

“I know Papi.” 

“Gabriel will take care of that. You understand, right? He’ll… Make a fine husband,” Carlos whispered. 

Carlos’ eyes filled with tears. Dani gulped. So that’s why he stopped by, why Garbiel introduced himself to her back at the shop. With his sweet smile and a charming attitude that did little to infatuate Dani. Dani reached over, resting a hand on his forearm. He shouldn’t be this heartbroken if she was going to be married to someone. While it wasn’t someone she wanted she could deal with it and still run the shop.

“Papi, I’ll be okay. I can still help you while I’m married.” 

Carlos shook his head. “I tried. But he won’t budge, Gabriel will only marry you if you come back with him to Arizona. I’m sorry mija, but there’s too much money I owe. We could lose the shop.” 

Carlos wept, gripping his fork. Dani gulped, blinking back her tears. She rubbed a hand over his arm. She couldn’t leave them. Carlos was a mess. Diego wouldn’t be able to make enough money at the saloon and the mines to keep the shop open. Carlos wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and exhaled. 

“It’s okay Papi. I know you’re doing your best.”

Dani wasn’t sure Carlos would be able to function without her.

* * *

Grace was lucky to find the hotel she rented offered baths. With her own block of lye soap, she had them set up a tub of hot water at dawn. It would be worth fifteen cents. Sarah was already up and at the saloon when they filled the entire tub with hot water and Grace took her time soaking and enjoying the warmth of the water once it cooled down enough. When she was clean of the grime, Grace raked her fingers through her washed hair. She stayed in the bath a little longer until the water got cold and changed into her spare set of clothes tucked into her war bag. She looked over her pantaloons to see a few holes in the pants around the bottom and on in the sleeve then folded it up. She could get those stitched after her haircut. 

* * *

The good thing about the west was that no one asked for names. It was an unspoken and respected rule with fellow cowboys and the locals. The old tonsorial with snow-white hair and a curled mustache greeted Grace with open arms. He asked no questions. She was in the barber chair in no time. He commented on how unfortunate she seemed to be about not being able to grow a proper beard or mustache and had no stubble, but Grace was used to people mistaking her for a man. He wasn’t of the wiser, with his thick-rimmed glasses sloping down his nose to notice the difference. 

Grace was unusually tall, packed with lean muscle, covered in scars on her face and torso, while her shoulders were wide, and she had a less rounded face. The men’s clothes she wore were loose and covered her slender hips underneath the folds. 

The barber, who introduced himself as Sam, gave her one of the cleanest cuts she ever had. She handed him ten cents. He was thankful for the five-cent tip and she was on her way out. The heat of the noon sun beat down on her neck and a drop of sweat dripped down her cheek. A refreshing drink of cactus wine would be good right about now, but she had one more stop before she could spend the rest of it drinking if she was going to attend the dance hall.

* * *

Dani had little sleep since her talk with her father. She could understand why Diego wouldn’t want to tell her. It was something he didn’t want to face either. But while she wanted more than anything to cry and yell and fight about having to marry some stranger she knew the good it would do to help them. She could find a way to help them from Arizona, visit them maybe, send money, but that wasn’t guaranteed. Gabriel had the last say in anything down to if she had a right to visit her family. The more Dani thought about it, the more she hated the idea of it. How he would expect her to obey his every whim and probably have children. Dani jolted as the bell on the counter went off. She missed the sound of the shop bells going off. A sharp jab shot through the tip of her finger as the needle pricked her. She sucked away the blood before exiting the back room. A man with cerulean blue eyes stood at the counter with a sheepish smile and gave a faint nod in greeting, but the more Dani stared completely taken aback from the handsome cowboy the more she saw soft feminine features in him. Dani gulped. The way his clothes fit him looser than usual and the cuffs not as form-fitting to the elegant curve of their wrist. This cowboy was indeed a woman and no less gorgeous. She was tall with sun-kissed skin, not a single trace of facial hair, and short blonde locks. Dani noticed the small nicks of scars underneath her eyes. 

It took a second for Dani to snap out of her stupor. “How can I help you?”

Grace was less elegant. She stared, blatantly and unapologetically, completely thrown off guard. There she stood, an utter mess, speechless and dumbfounded. A rush of heat settled in her stomach, twisting and turning her insides. She felt her cheeks heat up when Dani’s fingers grazed over her palm. The feel of her skin soft and gentle in contrast to her calloused fingers from years of horse riding. Grace felt her skin tingle and a shiver trickled up her forearm.

“Do you need these sewed?” 

Grace nodded and loosened her hand to allow Dani to take her clothes. She unfolded them and looked over the holes. Grace rubbed the back of her neck, feeling like an idiot that all she could do was stare. 

Dani caught her staring again and she quickly turned away and gulped when she heard Dani giggle. “I can fix this in no time. Come back tomorrow morning.” 

Grace nodded. She watched her walk into the back room and close the door. She was so glad Sarah wasn’t around to see this. She wouldn’t be able to live it down.

* * *

“So you decided to go to the dance hall after all,” Sarah asked, “what’s got you to get all dolled up?”

Grace watched her enter her room through the reflection of the round mirror pinned to a pillar wall. Grace scooped up some water to rinse her sweat covered face. She didn’t tell Sarah about her encounter with the seamstress, but she couldn’t stop thinking about her either. Grace was hoping she got a chance to see her tonight at the hall even though she had no idea what to say to her. The entire situation was new to her. 

“I wanted to clean up before I go,” Grace answered.

She wiped a damp rag along her neck. 

Sarah leaned against the door frame with a teasing grin. “You finally changed your mind about finding yourself a lady tonight?”

Grace scoffed and put the rag back on its hook beside the stand of the basin. She put on her hat and headed out the door. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Dani turned off the light of her shop and locked the front door for the night. Her father was on his way to drink another night away before coming home in the middle of the night because he was kicked out as usual. 

“Ms. Ramos?” 

Dani turned around to see Gabriel standing at the stoop of the shop. He smiled, his hands folded in front of his stomach. “We haven't formally met. I would like to invite you over for dinner, personally, considering we will be seeing each other a lot more often.”

Everything in Dani screamed for her to walk away, to decline the offer, but she thought about her father. The money he owed. The business they have today is slowing down each day. 

“Of course.” 

Gabriel smiled and offered his arm for her to latch on to before directing her to his hotel.

* * *

As expected, Gabriel had the most expensive room in their best hotel. Outside his room door, a guard dressed like another cowboy stood outside decked in leather boots, a cowboy hat, and a cotton long sleeve shirt. He had a bushy black beard. 

“Evening, Mr. Santos,” he greeted.

He opened Gabriel’s door. The room was of polished oak wood, with pristine furniture and a bed to the side. On the left of the room there was a five-seater table with food and a man standing to the side. He was shorter of the three men and bald with a full curly red beard.

“Welcome back Mrs. Santos. Dinner is ready as requested,” he said.

The table had several trays with a lid over it and he lifted them as they made their way to the table. 

Gabriel held out a chair for Dani and pushed her into the table. “Thank you, Anthony, you may leave.”

He picked up the cotton napkin left on the table and laid one over his lap before another was tucked into his shirt collar. Dani stared at the overabundance of food. There was a full roasted duck, goose, boiled sorted vegetables, oysters, mashed potatoes, wine, and freshly baked apple pie. Gabriel served her a glass. 

“This is… The food looks amazing,” Dani commented.

Gabriel smiled, serving himself a cup. He picked up a carving knife and cut into the duck. “Please, help yourself.”

He served a little bit of everything to Dani first. He took a sip from his cup and sighed. Dani timidly picked up a fork and knife, watching him cut generous pieces of meat for his plate. Dani cut into a piece of duck. 

“Now, I’m sure your father spoke to you about his plans. I figured it’s best for us to break the ice with dinner together, alone.”

Dani bit into the tender piece of meat, relishing the savory flavor. Gabriel noisily slurped up an oyster and dabbed a napkin at his mouth.

“Yes, he’s told me.” 

Gabriel nodded, slurping the rest of the oysters on his plate. “And I have agreed.” 

He poured a heap of gravy over his mashed potatoes.

“But you want me to move with you?”

“Yes, Arizona is a beautiful place. My Estate is far superior to this dump of a town,” Gabriel assured.

He scoffed, examining his room. It was far nicer than the other rooms this town could offer, but he gave a shake of displeasure the longer he looked at it. “Don’t get me wrong, Aibelen delivers the finest beef in the country, but it is no place for a lady to be. No, Arizona will be the right place for you to become a proper woman. For one, I’d give you the finest clothes. None of this crummy quality dress.”

Dani looked down at her grey, fading, prairie dress. It was handed to her by her mother when she was a teen and needed hemming and fixing to fit her frame, but it lasted. Gabriel cut into his goose and shoved the large slab into his mouth, chuckling to himself as his face was covered in oil. Dani cringed. She dragged a hand to the golden locket around her neck tucked behind her blouse.

“And I can get you plenty of jewelry,” Gabriel boasted. 

“I… I want to visit my family while I’m there. That is all I ask.” 

Gabriel chuckled. “The only thing you should be concerned about is tending to the house. Cook, clean, and eventually have a few children. You have no reason to come back here.” 

Dani glared. “You can’t – ”

“Yes, I very well can,” Gabriel retorted, “you see… Your father and I had an agreement and as far as I know, once we’re married I will be the sole caretaker of you and all that you own. It is the law.”

Dani blinked back tears. 

Gabriel smiled, his gaze stern and demanding, but his smile charming. “I am doing you and your family a large enough favor agreeing to marry you. Once the marriage is official I shall pay your father in cash. You have no say. I don’t get why women now feel they can decide anything. All this talk of woman suffrage has gone to their heads.” 

Gabriel took a gulp of wine. Dani pushed her plate back, knocking the cup over and spilling it over the table. She stood.

“You foolish girl. You’ve made a mess. Clean this up!” 

Dani stared at him, fuming and her hands clenched. 

Gabriel’s smile slipped away, Stoney and angry. “I said clean this mess up.” 

“You can find a woman dumb enough to listen to you.” 

Gabriel stood, knocking his chair over in the process.

“Get back here this instant or you could kiss that deal goodbye.” 

Dani turned around and rushed out the door.

“No, you don’t!” Gabriel shouted.

He reached out, grabbing her arm and turned her around. Dani spat in his face and instinctively the back of his hand struck across her face. Dani yelped. Gabriel slammed her against the door. She grunted as the doorknob jabbed into her lower back. She squirmed, bringing her hands to her face bracing for another blow. She kicked out her leg, causing Gabriel to gasp and bend over. She kicked him again before pushing him to the floor and ran out.

* * *

Grace entered the hall. She fidgeted with her hat, shifting it back an inch and tucked a hand in her right pocket. The room was flooded with men, drinking, smoking, and laughing, all drunk and loud. Music filled the hall from a piano player stationed in front of the stage. A bar counter was stationed to the side. Sarah came in after Grace, gazing through the crowd. The front of the room, where the stage was placed and men stood cheering with their drinks sloshing along the floor. 

“This seems promising,” Sarah muttered. 

Grace moved away from the door, nibbling her bottom lip. This wasn’t what she expected. The majority of the people were men.

“You look disappointed.” 

Grace shrugged. “I just…” 

What she was expecting exactly she had no clue. The town itself was set up to cater to cowboys, men specifically.

A Dance Girl approached them with a box in hand and hung on her neck with a strap. “Would you like to buy a ticket? Just 75 cents... A lucky fella like you could have a dance with one of our finest dance hall girls.” 

Sarah fished into her pocket and handed over a dollar and two quarters. “Sure.” 

The woman handed over two tickets and Grace glared. Sarah handed her both of the tickets. She chuckled.

“What? Double your chances,” Sarah said. 

“That’s not why I’m here.” 

Sarah asked, “Then why did you come here?” 

Grace looked back through the crowd of drunken cowboys. They screamed as the curtains to the stage opened up and an announcer stepped on to the stage. He mentioned that they were drawing closer to drawing tickets and asked everyone to make their final purchases. This wasn’t Grace’s usual night. She wasn’t a smoker and a moderate drinker. She wasn’t a smooth talker with any of the ladies either. She only came here to hopefully see that woman again at the shop.

Grace was beating herself up for not even bothering to get a name. “I don’t know I… Never mind.”

She turned around and made her way out the door. Grace moved a few paces down the dirt path. Sarah would want an explanation when Grace was less flustered. She knew Grace better than anyone in their group aside from Carl. A crash sounded from the hotel lobby she passed followed by screaming and shouting. The doors busted open and a woman tumbled down the stairs, tripping in the dirt and fell on her knees. Grace paused, watching her wiping her eyes and sniffling. The doors opened again and a man stepped out with a scowl.

“You have no say in what happens. You do your best to learn that,” he warned. 

The woman stood and stepped forward, spitting in the man’s direction. “You’ll be the last person I would ever marry!”

Grace gulped, realizing this was the woman she met back at the shop. The man stepped closer, fuming, and grumbling. Grace stepped in front of Dani.

“Back off,” Grace hissed.

He stood, scoffing and tugged at the flaps of his coat. He stared at her with malice. “Stay out of my business.” 

Grace glared. She glanced over her shoulder to see Dani cowering and a trickle of blood on her busted lip. 

“You won’t lay another finger on her. Or you’ll be sorry.” 

“You have no idea who you’re messing with,” he laughed, “I’m Gabriel Santos. A lowlife like you has no say. Shouldn’t you be in the saloon?” 

Grace clenched her fist. She watched his hand hover over his holster. A man willing to dispute an argument with a gun said a lot about his character. 

“I won’t say it again.” 

Gabriel scoffed and shook his head. “You’ll be the one sorry.” 

He whipped out his gun and Grace stared at the barrel, fueled with a new wave of anger. Grace’s jaw clenched. She was familiar with cattle towns and the short fuse of cowboys, especially drunk. Except this man wasn’t drunk, he didn’t have a single smell of whiskey on him, but he had wealth that left him feeling entitled. Superior. He was nothing worth fearing over, just a hot-tempered man dressed in the finest silks. Grace hated men like this. Spoiled rotten and careless. She looked into his eyes and he grinned, feeling cocky and powerful with his gun in hand. Grace gulped and rushed him, dodging as his finger squeezed the trigger. She shoved his hand up to shoot into the air just as she slammed her elbow into his face. He grunted staggering back with a hand over his aching nose. Grace towered over him, fuming and on edge. 

Gabriel stood, his nose bleeding and his eyes tearing. “You’ll regret that!” 

He scampered to pick up his gun and Grace kicked it along the dirt, before pulling out a gun of her own. 

Dani moved between them, a hand up in Grace’s direction. “Please, don’t! Okay, it’s not… Please, let’s go?” 

Grace looked Gabriel over. He was wiping his nose with a cloth pulled from his front pocket. 

“A man like him doesn’t deserve such kindness,” Grace hissed. 

She kept her gun locked on him, contemplating if she should shoot him or listen to Dani. 

Dani placed her hand on to Grace’s forearms, bringing her attention back to her. “I know, but it isn’t worth the jail time, okay?” 

Grace put down her gun. “Don’t lay another hand on her, you hear me?”

Gabriel scoffed his face into a sneer. 

“Let’s just go,” Dani said. 

Grace walked away with her, giving Gabriel another look. 

“I could walk you home,” Grace offered.

“I don’t want my Papi to see me like this.” 

“Well, I have a room in a hotel. If you’re alright with that?” 

  
  



	2. Part II

Grace couldn’t figure out exactly what to do with Dani in her room. This night was turning out completely different than she expected. But she didn’t ask about Gabriel.

Grace had a deck of cards left on the table stationed in the center of the room and picked them up, tapping it against the surface. They took a seat. Dani spotted the bottle of whiskey and glasses left next to her. 

“Do you… Play cards?” Grace questioned.

As far as she could tell, Dani needed a distraction and drinking was the last option she would suggest, having experienced the downside of drinking when in this fragile state of mind. Dani shook her head.

“I’m not great myself. Carl, our cookie, has a knack for card games. He taught me a while back.” Grace admitted. “Faro alright?” 

“What’s that?” Dani said.

Grace opened up the pack and handed out the cards. 

Dani was a faster learner than Grace. By the first hour, Dani was winning and Grace grew more sour with each losing hand. Dani watched her pout as she put down her winning hand and laughed.

“Hmm, you sure you ain’t swindlin’ me?” Grace asked.

Dani laughed. 

“Oh quit whining,” Dani said.

Grace rubbed the back of her head with a grunt. She reached over for her bottle of whiskey.

“Mind if I,” Grace asked.

“Go right ahead.”

Grace served Dani a drink too out of politeness and knocked back her cup. She let out a sigh of content as the alcohol washed over her. Dani started handing out the cards. Grace served herself another cup before picking up her hand.

“You don’t talk much do you?” Dani noticed.

Grace smiled and faced her. 

“A cowboy shouldn’t have much to say,” Grace said. “We’re just hardworking folk like anyone else.”

“Is that cowboy code?” Dani asked. 

Grace nodded. 

“I think you have a lot to say. Those long days out in the plains. The things you encountered. Everyone has a story to tell.” Dani said. “What’s it like out there? All I knew before this town was my village in Mexico.”

Grace gently smiled. 

“The open plains are unpredictable and deadly, but I trust my cowboys to get things done,” Grace answered. 

This was the longest she was able to talk to her without being a blubbering mess. It progressed, but the pounding in her chest was nearly unbearable. Grace lifted her cup of whiskey. 

“Let’s have a drink.” Grace offered.

Grace did most of the listening, but Dani found out quickly that she would talk so long as she was given a question. She got Grace to open up about her time on the cattle drives how long she’s been doing them. And in turn, Dani talked about her shop and time spent in cattle towns and how it’s been a booming business for them. Then the struggles of losing her mother and that was a soft spot Grace was familiar with. 

“I lost both my parents. Pa died in a stampede during a drive.” Grace said. “And mama, she got sick. It doesn’t get easy living with it, but having the right people with you makes it bearable.” 

Dani wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. 

“Thank you. I needed to hear that.” Dani said.

Grace served another round of whiskey. 

“Cattle towns are notorious for being troublesome, but they have their purposes,” Grace said.

That much was true. After the Civil War, the demand for beef skyrocketed. Why sell cattle five dollars a head in Texas when the Rocky Mountains and all of the east coast had a high demand for longhorn cattle? McCoy was true to his word, paying a top dollar per head when any cowboy reached Aibileen. 

“I’ll be honest, I’ve grown tired of this town,” Dani admitted.

Grace gulped her cup. The mix of alcohol and curiosity coiled at the pit of her stomach. The haze of the alcohol’s effects buzzed through Grace’s cheeks.

“What was that about with Gabriel?” Grace questioned.

Dani scoffed, shaking her head and took a sip from her cup. 

“My father hasn’t been dealing with mom’s death very well.” Dani started. “He started drinking and gambling. There’s a debt we can’t settle, but Gabriel can. If I marry him.” Grace frowned. She used to hear her mother rambling over marriage about how she needed to settle down and how they could arrange something with a local farmer. 

“All that guy is is a bunch of trouble if you ask me,” Grace said. 

Dani scoffed.

“We need to pay this debt, or we will have to sell our shop,” Dani explained. “It was mama's pride and if we lose it I’m not sure what I can do to help my family.”

Grace decided to serve another round of whiskey. They had a lot more in common than she thought. The discrimination they got, Dani for the color other skin, being an outsider, and Grace well, no one expected a woman to fill in a man’s job. She had no place there, no power, and no respect, even the neighbors found it strange that she decided to keep the ranch and work on it. 

“I’m sorry,” Grace said.

Dani knocked back the drink. It was no surprise when she got drunk first. Grace had a higher tolerance. But with alcohol came less controlled behavior and loose lips and Grace didn’t want to say something she would regret later, like the flurry of emotions she had staying here with Dani. Dani moved her chair closer to Grace.

“Gosh I wish I could do more for you, but I’m just… A woman as pretty as she deserves the world.” Grace said.

Grace’s gaze retreated to the table. She was becoming bolder in her words from the whiskey. She tapped her hand of cards against the table. A tick started in her right foot, causing her to tap the heel of her boot on the floor. 

“You’re not like other cowboys are you?” Dani noted.

Grace gripped her empty cup.

“I’m as normal as any of 'em here,” Grace said.

“Any cowboy would jump on the offer to bed me the second I came to them,” Dani said. 

Grace gulped. That was the impulse she was fighting the second they entered this room. She had every reason to walk away now. The ranch back in Texas and the other cattle she left behind to do another drive. The fact she would be the boss of the drive now with Sarah leaving and she needed to put that first. And more importantly, Dani’s pending marriage. The arrangement with Gabriel. Grace couldn’t allow herself to fall for Dani and Dani could not have any type of attachment, but the more she looked at her the more Grace wondered how soft her lips felt against her own. But would she feel the same?

“Well I… I like you, an awful lot miss,” Grace said. “And I, a fine lady like you deserves to be treated with the utmost respect.” 

Dani stepped out of her chair and moved over, towering over Grace. She removed Grace’s hat, placing it on the table. Grace timidly placed a hand on Dani’s hip. She felt a wash of guilt settle over her. If they did this, if Dani found what was beneath this shirt, she wouldn’t want Grace. She was sure of it.

“Call me Dani.” 

Grace let out a shaky laugh.

“M-Maybe we should—“

Dani dipped down and kissed her. Grace nearly had the wind knocked out of her. She froze, every fiber of her body overwhelmed and fiery with a simmering wave of bliss. The feel of her, the touch of Dani was far better than Grace could ever imagine. The tenderness of her lips against her own. Grace leaned forward, dizzy and hazy. Her entire body buzzing. The rush was more than Grace ever experienced in a shoot out or a saloon brawl. Impulsively, Grace cupped a hand on Dani’s face. They pulled away and Grace let out a heavy sigh. 

“Wow,” Grace whispered. 

Grace nudged forward, staring at Dani’s lips and gasping. She traced the tips of her fingers along Dani’s round jaw. She leaned closer, her nose brushed with Dani’s. Dani’s hand slipped underneath her shirt and Grace put her hand over Dani’s.

“Uh, maybe we shouldn’t,” Grace said. 

Dani leaned into Grace, grinning as she watched Grace’s face redden. She wrapped her arms around Grace’s neck. 

“My, you are quite the gentleman, aren’t you?” Dani giggled.

Grace timidly scratched the back of her neck and looked Dani over, taking in the softness of her cheeks and the curve of her bottom lip. 

“You can take the bed if you’d like,” Grace said.

A tingle trickled down Grace’s neck as Dani brushed her fingertips over her heated skin.

“And where will you sleep?” Dani asked.

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I have a bedroll in my warbag I use during drives.” Grace assured. “You had a hard night and we could both use the rest after those drinks.”

Dani smiled, rubbing her palms over Grace’s shoulders.

“Alright, because you asked so nicely,” Dani said.

Grace exhaled as Dani walked away and began to strip down to her nightshift. Grace turned away. She doubted she would get any sleep tonight.

***

Grace was up bright and early with a fresh brew of coffee, and biscuits and gravy. She greeted Dani with a tip of her head and a nod. She took a sip from her tin cup. 

“Mornin’, I got you breakfast,” Grace said. 

Dani groaned and placed a hand to her forehead. 

“Ugh, my head. I don’t know how you cowboys do it every night with the heavy drinking.” Dani said.

Grace chuckled. She held out a cup for Dani as she came over and smelled it before taking a gulp. She cringed.

“No milk or sugar?” Dani asked.

“Out on the drives we don’t have such luxury,” Grace said. “Unless we have a fresh bag of Arbuckle's. I wasn’t sure how you liked your coffee.”

Grace got up, pulling back a chair for Dani to sit. She poured two spoonfuls of sugar into Dani’s cup before taking a seat again. Dani was chowing down on her meal with her cup still full. 

“Will you be alright with your headache?” Grace asked.

“I’ll manage,” Dani said. “I should be thanking you.” 

Grace timidly smiled.

“Awe, it’s nothing, miss. I’m glad I can help.” She said. 

“I finished sewing your clothes. You should stop by the shop.” Dani said.

“I’ll be there this afternoon.” Grace agreed. “I need to go to see a few friends.”

Dani smiled, glancing up at Grace a few times as she steadily sipped her coffee. 

“I hope we will meet again,” Dani admitted. 

Grace smiled.

“I sure hope so.” She said.

“There’s another dance going on tonight,” Dani stated.

Grace approached her, nodding and politely smiling while her heart was a racing messing. She never had the chance to dance with a woman and the thought of doing so in front of other people made her nervous. She barely knew anything about dancing except the few things her mother tried to teach her. Grace let out a breathy chuckle.

“I’ll see you then.” Grace agreed.

***

Sarah laughed, watching Grace talk with Dani once they made their way into the lobby. It didn’t take a genius to see how interested Dani was into Grace. She kept stepping closer, grazing her fingers over her forearms or having her hand linger on her wrist. Grace was red in the face trying to recover from the contact. The two of them were trying to keep their attraction between each other calm. Sarah scooped up her eggs and dipped her biscuit in the yolk before taking a bite. Dani said her goodbye a third time before leaving the hotel and Grace stood with a dopey grin before feeling Sarah’s gaze on her. Grace sat down and poured herself a cup of water. Carl sat next to her, smoking his cigar with his empty plate in front of him. 

“Well, don’t you look radiant,” Sarah said. 

Carl laughed. 

“Oh, shut it. ” Grace said. 

“Who’s the lucky lady?” Carl questioned.

Grace gazed between them. She couldn’t lie to her fellow cowboys, Sarah and Carl knew her for a long time. They would be able to detect a lie. Grace gulped her water. She wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist. 

“I met her at the seamstress shop,” Grace said. 

“So she lives in the cattle town? What are you gonna do once the train arrives to ship our herd?” Sarah asked. 

Grace frowned, a hand tapping on the table. She hadn’t thought about that. The only thing she focused on was Dani since she first saw her. And now that they grew closer together what would that mean for them when it was time for Grace to leave. She couldn’t tell them about the arranged marriage either. 

“I don’t know,” Grace admitted. 

“She doesn’t know you’ll be leaving soon?” Carl said. 

Grace shook her head. Dani had to know. She was a cowboy that much was clear. But that didn’t make this any easier. Sarah groaned.

“You were better off getting yourself a fallen angel. It is less of a mess.” Sarah said.

“But I don’t want them. I’m… I like Dani.” Grace whispered. 

“You’ll have to break the news to her sometime.” Carl reminded. 

Grace sighed, rubbing a hand over her eye. 

“I know. I’m not sure how to.” Grace said. “I’ll think of something.” 

As far as Grace was concerned, she would rather stay in Abilene. 

“I need a favor,” Grace said.

It took Grace an hour to convince Sarah to help her learn to dance. She thought it was a joke. She and Carl got a good laugh, but once they saw how angry Grace was they did a double-take. Carl offered to help first, trying to go over what he knew, but it was a lot harder to learn from him. That left Sarah to teach Grace, which was how it usually was when Grace was learning something new. Sarah had a husband once and a son, she learned a thing or two during her married life before they both passed. Grace never asked about it. Sarah never got over it either. It was well into the afternoon when they decided to call it a day. Grace knew enough to get by, but if it were enough to impress Dani neither knew. 

“Don’t worry kid. She’s smitten by you.” Sarah said.

Grace blushed.

“How can you -- ”

Sarah shrugged.

“I know how to read people,” Sarah said. 

“You should get ready for tonight,” Carl said.

Grace raced out, remembering to pick up her clothes from the shop. 

***

Grace couldn’t find enough time to be prepared for her second night at the dance hall. The only change is that she knew what to expect. She wouldn’t be with some dancing girl who was looking only to make a quick buck from her on drinks or tickets. She was going to spend more time with Dani, proper time, or at least close to it. Dani won’t be drunk. Grace was a shaking mess as she changed into her clothes. She brushed her hair down and put her hat back on. Sarah arrived a few minutes before it was time to leave. 

“Whatta think?” Grace asked.

Sarah smiled.

“You look mighty handsome.” She said. “You’ll knock the socks right off of Dani.”

Grace scoffed. Sarah shrugged. It was true. Grace shifted her already centered hat in the mirror and sighed. 

“Alright, I need to leave or I’ll be fussin’ over nothin’.” Grace groaned.

“If you need anything I’ll be not that far,” Sarah said. “Keep out of trouble and be careful.” 

Grace sighed. Sarah treated her like the maternal mother Grace needed and other times it was silly like this. She knew Grace could handle herself. She knew how to use a gun, rope, and fight, but that didn’t mean Sarah never worried. 

“I know,” Grace said.

She left her room.

***

Grace arrived early, seated across the bar. She waited, greeting the woman that approached her, offering tickets. She declined them. When Dani arrived, Grace stood, gulping to keep her nerves under control. She wore a two-piece dress. A crisp white chemisette with the collar buttoned up and the sleeves fitted and the end of it near the cuffs fluffed out. She had a belt around her waist and her skirt a navy blue silk. Dani let her hair down into a single long french braid. 

“You look amazing,” Grace said.

Dani smiled, stepping closer to lace her fingers with Grace’s.

“So do you,” Dani replied.

Grace chuckled. 

“Awe I… W-Would you like a drink?” Grace offered. 

Dani declined, but Grace got herself one. She needed courage. Eventually, the hall picked up, lively with music, dancers, and drinking cowboys. It wouldn’t be long until they got drunk and rowdy. When the music picked up, Grace stood again.

“Do you dance?” Dani asked.

Grace nodded. They moved to the dance floor. The cowboys flocking to the stage in the front, hollering at the dance girls that moved along the floor. Grace bit her bottom lip as Dani’s hands rested on her biceps. Dani smiled, giving her arms a firm squeeze. Grace gulped.

“You seem nervous,” Dani said.

“I’ve never…” Grace paused, glancing around the dance hall.

She never danced before, but she never did it either with another woman. The whole thing was different. The entire atmosphere threw her off guard. She glanced down at Dani. The warmth of her smile and soft gaze kept her distracted. The presence of her comforting. 

“You’re doing great,” Dani said.

Grace bashfully smiled.

“I uh, I had Sarah teach me,” Grace admitted.

Dani chuckled.

“Well, I appreciate the effort.” 

Grace grew more comfortable with their closeness. The realization of knowing that the cowboys were too drunk by now to notice them and the dance girls only cared where they would get their next payment. They danced several more times until Dani grew tired and Grace was sweaty. They had a few drinks at their table before Grace asked if they could step out for a walk. The hall was too noisy and a lot of the cowboys were too drunk to keep their drinks from spilling. Grace kept a foot of distance away from Dani as they walked down the dirt path. The night was cool and filled with a soothing silence. 

“I’m glad you came to the dance hall,” Dani said. 

“Places like that aren’t my thing, but neither are saloons,” Grace admitted. 

“What do you enjoy?”

Grace paused, looking Dani over with her hands stuffed in her pockets. No one asked her this. She didn’t think about it much either. The ranch was her life. The cattle she raised and sent off to the butcher shops were part of it, but beyond that, it was just fieldwork.

“I… I always wanted to travel, but I don’t have time for such things. I have my ranch to worry about. And well, maybe learn to read?” Grace said. “I never went beyond the cattle towns. It’s too dangerous elsewhere, but Europe sounds like an experience I wouldn’t want to miss.” 

Dani took a hold of her hand, stepping closer. Grace gulped. The feel of her soft hands against the callous touch of Grace’s hands made her shiver. 

“You know, for a simple cowboy, you sure know how to charm the pants off of a lady.” Dani teased.

Grace blushed. 

“No, I don’t… What do you enjoy?” Grace asked.

“Right now?” Dani asked. “Company with you. I know you won’t be around much longer. I might as well enjoy what we can do.” 

Dani's face shifted, filled with sadness and Grace gulped. She gave Dani’s hand a firm squeeze and continued walking. 

“I don’t want to leave you,” Grace said. “Especially after meeting Gabriel, but I… I can’t get caught in business like that.” 

“I wouldn’t want you to,” Dani said. 

There was a silence between them sad and heavy. Dani faced her, taking both of Grace’s hands in her own. She never saw Dani this upset. Conflict between her life and duties against how little time she had with Grace. 

“Is something wrong?” Grace asked.

“I don’t want to go back home. I can always go there, but you won’t always be here and I wished we could have more time.”

“We can spend the night in my room playing cards again, no drinking this time.” Grace suggested. 

“Thank you.” 

***

Grace timidly entered her room, following Dani toward the window of her room. She gazed out to the full moon and Grace stood behind her, conflicted if she should touch her or offer some sort of comfort. This wasn’t easy. Grace would leave in a day or two then Dani would go back to her life and the marriage. The marriage, thinking about it fueled Grace with rage. How her father causes such a stir he had to marry off his only daughter to an oaf. 

“Dani?” Grace whispered.

“I hate this,” Dani said. 

Grace ran her tongue over her bottom lip. He heard her sniffling. Grace hesitated to lay her hand on Dani’s shoulder. A part of her, Sarah’s voice, told her to leave this alone. How Sarah told her times before that other people’s problems weren’t her own, but Grace couldn’t let things like that slide. And Sarah took her in once her father died but Grace can’t imagine how life would be if she was stuck on the ranch with her mourning mother. Grace couldn’t let this slide either but it was because of her deep involvement in it now. The feelings she had stirring inside her just bring this close to Dani was nearly debilitating. She put a comforting hand on Dani’s shoulder and she turned around, her eyes watery. She wrapped her arms around Grace. Grace dipped down, resting her chin on her head and her arms wrapped around Dani’s middle back. Grace shifted, looking into the same sparkling brown eyes and she sharply inhaled as Dani kissed her. Grace felt her hat shift back on her head as the bill of it bumped into Dani’s forehead. Grace pushed Dani against the wall and rested a hand on it to balance herself. Dani moves her hands down Grace’s arms and made quick work of her belt buckle. She was pulling Grace’s shirt out of her pants when Grace stopped her and took hold of Dani’s wrist. 

“Wait, wait,” Grace stuttered. “We can’t.”

“I’m not drunk this time,” Dani said.

Grace gulped. 

“I know that.”

“Have you done this before?” Dani asked.

Grace chuckled. The entire situation was embarrassing but had Grace set into a panic. She knew where things like this lead to. She’s had it go similar ways with other girls but they all ended the same. How they wanted nothing to do with her once they saw her for who she was. And the few that stayed never returned the favor but Grace would take what she could. But with Dani, she wanted this to go well. She wanted this to last and she wanted it to not ruin what they had. 

“I have,” Grace said. 

“You’re afraid?” Dani noted.

Grace nodded. 

“You matter to me,” Grace said. 

“Do you trust me?” 

Grace nodded again, the fear becoming too crushing to speak. She looked down at Dani, watching her hands work on the bottoms of her shirt from the bottom up. Dani took out her tucked in an undershirt and passed at the buttons leading to her rib cage. Dani slipped her hand under the shirt, caressing the heated and scarred skin underneath. Grace exhaled as she slid over the curve of her hips. She didn’t doubt Dani put it together by now. The feel of her slender hips and the curve of her waist. Grace watched her, looking for her face to show disgust or repulsion, but Dani lacked anything but the same soft doe-eyed stare. Grace exhaled as Dani’s fingers brushed higher up her ribs. 

“Tell me your name?” Dani whispered. 

Dani placed a hand over Grace’s collarbones, smoothening over the cotton of her long sleeve shirt. She raked her fingers through blonde locks, trickling them down the slope of Grace’s neck. Grace licked her bottom lip. Her eyes locked with Dani’s. The look on her face, fueled with longing, made Grace overcome with hunger. Grace looked down at Dani’s hand on her chest. 

“Grace Harper.” She answered.

Grace braced herself for the disgust or betrayal some women have given her during her years of cattle drives. Too ashamed, Grace closed her eyes.

“I knew it,” Dani said. 

Dani brushed Grace’s fringe to the side. Grace opened her eyes. Dani’s face lacked any of the disdain she expected. 

“You’re not…upset?” Grace said.

Dani shook her head. Grace smiled. 

“You may fool the others here, but I knew,” Dani explained. “And it doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Grace stood up, scooping Dani into her arms and brought her to bed. Dani giggled as she was dropped down and Grace hovered over her, her arms pinned beside her head. She loosened the last three buttons of Grace’s shirt, watching her as Dani took her time and brushed a finger over the groove of her collarbone. 

“I want this,” Dani muttered, pushing the shirt down Grace’s broad shoulders.

“I do too,” Grace said. 

***

Diego grunted as he heard the pounding of his door echo through the house. He glanced outside to see the sun was starting to set and his father was snoring on the couch with bottles beside him. He cut through the kitchen, rubbing his head and stretched. He opened the door mid knock and squinted to see Gabriel standing on the porch enraged and his nose bruised at the bridge. 

“You have some sister.” He spat. “I’ll make this easy for you. Tell your father our deal is off. I want nothing to do with him or Dani!”

He turned around, huffing with a look of disgust. Diego chased after him.

“Wait a minute! You can’t -- We had an agreement!” Diego stated.

Gabriel spun around, grimacing.

“That was before I realized how much of trouble she was. And it turns out she already has a guy of her own. Who gave me this shiner.” Gabriel said. “I have no interest in marrying a soiled dove.” 

“Watch your mouth!” Diego hissed.

Gabriel scoffed. 

“Goodbye, Mr. Ramos,” Gabriel said.

***

Grace smiled as she felt Dani stir against her side and her hand dragged along her collarbone. Grace lifted her left hand and stroked Dani’s long locks. She giggled as her finger brushed against her neck, tracing a knick of her scar. 

“You’re awake?” Dani said.

Grace nodded.

“I’ve been awake since dawn. I didn’t want to bother you.” Grace admitted.

Dani kissed her shoulder. Grace dipped down, seeking Dani’s lips against her own into a tender kiss. Dani rolled over, onto her stomach and stroked a piece of hair behind Grace’s ear. They parted, breathless and smiling, Grace’s nose brushed against Dani’s. Her hand rested on Dani's bare lower back underneath the sheets.

“How did you get all these scars?” Dani asked.

She gazed down at Grace’s body, rubbing her hand over the mole on her stomach. Grace sighed, resting her head back on to her pillow and blinked.

“Out during drives, on the ranch, and a few shoot outs,” Grace said. “I know they make me look -- ”

“I didn’t say I hate them,” Dani said. “They’re a part of who you are, just like your hair and your clothes. I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Grace trailed her hand down the slender curve of Dani’s neck, pushed her hair over her shoulder and rubbed her thumb over the bruise she left at the pit of her neck. Dani gulped, the motion causing her neck to flex and push against Grace’s finger. Grace found other marks of hickeys above Dani’s breast. 

“You’re quite the sight,” Grace said. “I could get used to this in the morning.”

Dani laughed and silenced Grace’s giggling with a kiss. 

“Let’s get breakfast,” Dani said. 

***

Dani stayed until breakfast. She still had the shop to run. While they both rather spend the day together, chatting away, getting to know each other, Grace knew her responsibility. She knew the importance of family too. Dani finished her coffee last and left, but not without kissing Grace at the door. Grace came down to the lobby ten minutes after freshening up where Carl and Sarah sat eating their last breakfast. Sarah had a smug grin on her face. Grace took a seat. Carl served her a cup of whiskey from their bottle. 

“Let me guess,” Sarah said. “Your dance went well?” 

Grace turned away, trying to hide her smile. Sarah and Carl laughed, nudging each other. 

“Our little girl is all grown up.” Carl teased.

“Oh, quiet, you,” Grace said.

“Are you gonna see her again?” Sarah asked.

Grace shrugged. She wanted to. Dani did too, but whether she should be another thing. She couldn’t decide on that. She knew the trouble both of them would be in if word got out. Dani was supposed to be married. Grace ruined it for her. That was the guilt she didn’t want to tell any of them about. Sarah would just tell her to follow her gut. Carl would be more reasonable, but Grace would still be indecisive. 

“I might,” Grace said. 

“Love doesn’t come easy in this world, or for a cowboy, kid,” Sarah said. “If you think she’s worth fighting then you ought to go for it.” 

Grace gulped her cup. 

***

Carlos sat in the living room when Dani arrived. A bottle of beer in his hand and two empty ones next to his feet. He looked torn between heartbroken and angry. Dani approached him, smoothening her skirt and pulling up the collar of her shirt to cover her hickeys.

“Papi, what’s wrong?” Dani asked.

Carlos wiped away his tears and grunted. 

“Where were you?” He said. “You weren’t in your bed. I had Diego check the shop before he went to the mines. Where were you, Dani?”

“I…”

Carlos scoffed.

“It’s true?” He whispered.

Dani looked at him, guilty and afraid. She couldn’t tell him the truth. He wouldn’t approve of Grace. He wouldn’t understand. He had plans for her. She was supposed to be with Gabriel. No one bothered to ask what she wanted and she didn’t want to be the one to crush his hopes, but what happened yesterday was something beyond fate. How she met Grace how they ended together. That was something she could not turn away either.

“Gabriel came this morning. When I woke up you know what your brother told me?” Carlos said. “He called off the marriage, because… Because you went off with some guy? A cowboy?” 

“Papi -- ”

Carlos stood, tossing a bottle at the wall. Dani jumped as it shattered and splattered beer all over.

“How dare you! Y-You ridicule me and shame me? I am trying to do what is best for this family!” 

Dani gulped. She looked at Carlos, his eyes full of tears and his brows shifted into a scowl. 

“You will stop seeing this man and you will apologize to Gabriel. We will make this right!” Carlos demanded. “Go open the shop.”

***

Dani kept herself busy with the shop. She noticed the looks from the locals when she made her way over to unlock the shop. The muttering behind her back as they passed her. Some about her family and father with his growing gambling issues and his drinking problem, but there was one about her. A comment mentioning how girls like her were no better than the savages in Indian territory. Dani decided to not say anything about that. News about her and Gabriel spread throughout the town, no doubt. She didn’t hear any news about her father and Gabriel. Diego was busy all afternoon to come to visit her after his shift at the mines. The shop door rang and Dani finished the last of her stitch before exiting from the back room. She gulped. Gabriel entered with Carlos. He smiled, tipping his hat at Dani. Carlos flipped the sign of the shop over before locking it. 

“Dani, my office.” He said.

She entered the second-floor office after them and stood next to her father, not trusting Gabriel to lash out at her if she sat next to him. His nose looked bruised, but a lot less than the last two days. Carlos offered Gabriel a drink before starting. He declined. 

“I want to apologize, Mr. Santos,” Carlos said. “As we talked about before arriving, I am willing to make amends to continue the marriage.” 

Gabriel didn’t look pleased. He nodded, contemplating the offer. He looked at Dani, seething with disappointment. Dani hooded her hands over her hips. Carlos was on a breakdown. 

“Yes, you see, I do not need to marry Dani. Considering she is… Damaged goods so to speak.” Gabriel said. 

“No, you misheard the rumors,” Carlos said.

“I am no idiot, Mr. Ramos.” Gabriel snapped. “Your daughter has grown an affection for that cowboy.”

Carlos took off his hat and wiped the sweat along his brow from the cloth tucked in his frock coat pocket. 

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll agree on the marriage, but I get a percentage from the shop,” Gabriel said. 

“You can’t—“

“Dani, please!” Carlos said. “How much?”

“15 percent and an apology from Dani here and I can get a judge into town by tomorrow afternoon,” Gabriel said. “The rest of the deal stands too. Dani lives with me.”

Dani scoffed.

“Papi, you can’t accept that!” Dani said. “You’ll have nothing left.”

Carlos frowned.

“Diego still has the mines and the bar. We’ll be fine.” Carlos said.

“Papi!”

“11 percent,” Carlos said. 

Gabriel sighed, rubbing a hand over his chin. 

“Hmm, you put a lot of stock into someone so worthless,” Gabriel said. “It’s almost admirable.” 

Carlos glared. Gabriel chuckled. 

“I’ll humor you. 10 percent and the rest stands.” Gabriel answered. 

Carlos sighed. 

“Alright.” He agreed. 

Gabriel smiled. 

“Well, I do love doing business. I’ll have a lawyer write up a contract for you to sign.” Gabriel grinned “Dani and I will wed in the next 24 hours. But first, my apology?” Gabriel said. 

Dani glared, wanting more than anything to punch him square in the nose again. Carlos looked at her. Gabriel smiles with a raised brow.

“Dani!” Carlos called.

“I’m… Sorry.” Dani hissed. 

Gabriel stood, straightening his jacket. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it? I’ll see you tomorrow Mr.Ramos.” Gabriel said. “And you first thing in the morning Dani is to move your things into my room. Have a good night. Oh, and another thing, if I see that cowboy of yours I won’t be so nice. You better warn him because I don’t plan on any warning shots.”

Gabriel walked out with a chuckle of pride. Dani looked at Carlos and he was holding back his tears. 

“How could you? To mom’s shop?!” Dani cried. 

“Dani, please! Enough of this.” Carlos said. “Can’t you see this is difficult for me too?!”

Dani scoffed and rushed out of the office. Grace stood behind the counter as she raced by to enter the back room. Grace’s smile washed away seeing how upset she looked.”

“Dani? Grace called. 

Dani stood, solemn and lifeless. Grace bit her bottom lip. Nothing felt right. The way Dani looked now was a defeated and broken woman. 

“Dani?” Grace called. “Are you alright?” 

Dani looked away, brushing a hand over her ear. 

“Please, I have work to do,” Dani said.

Grace stepped forward, placing a hand over Dani’s forearm. Dani jerked her arm free. Grace flinched. She walked away. Grace moved behind the counter.

“Dani! Please, talk to me?” Grace said.

Dani bit back her tears, staring at Grace, her eyes watery and angry.

“Stop coming here!” Dani said. 

Grace’s jaw clenched. 

“You can’t be here okay, Papi knows and he… He isn’t happy.” Dani whispered. 

Grace scoffed. She should have expected something this good can’t be true. 

“No, No that’s not what you want. Is it?” Grace asked.

Dani turned away, wiping away her tears. Grace felt her legs buck. This couldn’t be how things were going to end. She didn’t want any of this. Dani couldn’t possibly hate her. She knew what she felt. 

“Yes, it is,” Dani said. “So just go and leave this town okay?!” 

“Dani,” Grace called, stepping closer. 

Grace stood, waiting for her to turn around. Dani rushed back into her sewing room and slammed the door. 

“Dani wait!”

Grace waited for her to exit, but when she found she didn’t plan to move and heard the soft weeping behind it, Grace marched out.

***

The logical thing would be to find someone to talk to, but Grace was beyond any logical thought. Angry and flooded with sorrow, Grace went to the saloon to drink. After all, a cowboy never talked about their feelings. They had other things to worry about than a town girl. Except, Dani wasn’t just some local town girl, she was something Grace just couldn’t get her mind off of. Diego handed her a serving of whiskey, but Grace made him keep the bottle and she drank herself silly. By noon she was drunk and rudely declining any of the saloon girls that offered her a good time in bed. She didn’t see them worth the time. Sarah entered the saloon as Grace stood from her stool and nearly toppled over. She struggled to catch her until Carl came to help. They paid her tab before helping Grace out.

“Lord almighty, how much did you drink, kid?” Sarah grunted. 

“I think almost the whole bottle,” Carl said. 

Grace grimaced and squirmed, trying to break free of their hold. She glared at them. A wallow of anger and pity pulsing through her. They hurried into the hotel but as the front door opened, Grace broke free and fell onto the ground with a grunt. 

“She’s worse than we thought,” Carl said. 

Grace groaned on the floor, face down and weep. Her body shaking and the sound of her hiccuping filled the room. Sarah and Carl sat her up. They haven’t seen her like this since her first day on the cattle drive.

“Leave me,” Grace grumbled.

“Jesus kid, what’s gotten into you?” Sarah said. “You’re a wreck. What happened?” 

Grace sobbed, wiping her eyes and sniffling. 

“Dani.” 

Sarah groaned.

“Of course it’s that girl. She changed her mind about you?” Sarah asked. 

Grace stumbled to stand. Carl grabbed her as she bumped into the wall and pulled her up. She leaned against him. She wiped her tears and shoved Carl, nearly sending him to the ground. Sarah rushed over, holding him up to keep his balance. 

“What the hell kid?!” Sarah scolded. “He’s just trying to help.”

Grace glared. 

“Yeah well, no one asked you!” Grace slurred. “You can’t help me so just leave me.” 

Carl stood.

“It’s okay. She’s drunk.” He said.

Sarah marched up to Grace, eying her and Grace stepped forward, towering over her. 

“You have some nerve.” Sarah hissed. “We’ve done a lot for you and we’ve been through tougher things than some girl.” 

Grace scoffed.

“Oh, will you stop with that bellyaching you do, because you lost your son and your husband?” Grace said. “You think you know everything.”

Sarah cringed and curled her hands into a fist. 

“How dare you.” She hissed.

Carl moved between them, pushing Grace back two paces. 

“Alright, Grace is way too drunk and doesn’t know what she’s saying.” He said. “Sarah, you can’t argue with a drunk person.” 

Sarah looked between them. Grace was frowning and her eyes were red and still teary. If this was some ordinary drunk cowboy Sarah would have punched him, knock their lights out. But this was Grace, she raised her, she taught her everything she did about being a cowboy. She was a child to her no matter what. Sarah kicked over an empty bottle on the table and knocked the chair over.

“Fuck this shit!” She snarled.

Sarah stormed out. Grace watched her leave before stumbling over to her bed again. Carl followed her to make sure she didn’t fall and hit her head. 

“You need to sleep this off,” Carl said. “Whatever it is, we can talk about it in the morning. You won’t get anything done with the two of you being hot-heads.” 

He helped Grace to bed, took off her boots, then her hat. Grace shed her vest and Carl placed them on the table. She rolled on her side, crying and shaking. Carl pulled the sheets over her.

“I want to leave,” Grace said. “I mean it, Carl. I-I can’t be here. Dani she… She hates me, but I-I don’t understand. We were fine this morning and now…” 

Carl stroked a hand down her cheek. Grace gripped his hand, weeping. He didn’t understand what happened, but as usual, he adapted to changes better than Sarah. 

“Rest. We’ll talk about this in the morning, I promise.” Carl said.

Grace shook her head. Sleep would be difficult, but the little she could get would be better than none and it would be better she sleep off her drunken stupor than cause trouble. This town had enough trouble with the other cowboys. 

“I’ll be here,” Carl said. “And don’t you worry about Sarah. She’ll cool down. She cares about you.” 

“Thank you, Carl,” Grace muttered. 

Carl smiled and stroked her hair a few times until Grace fell asleep. When she was snoring under the covers he got up and left, closing the door behind him. He stood outside, sighing and looking back at Grace’s room. This was becoming one hell of a mess. He’ll have to talk about how to sort it out when things are better. He still had to make sure Sarah didn’t drink her night away too. Sarah wasn’t in the lobby when he came down. Carl made his way to the saloon. A foot away from the door, it opened and a man went soring out, grunting as he landed on his back and stood, holding his head and dazed. 

“That oughta teach you to put a hand on a lady!” Sarah screamed.

She stepped out and Carl groaned. She held two whiskey bottles in hand, one open. She gulped it and wiped her mouth. Drop it sloshed to the floor. 

“Sarah, let’s get you to bed before you cause trouble,” Carl said. 

The cowboy apologized before scampering off. Sarah scoffed. 

“Coward!” She yelled. 

If she wasn’t drinking, fighting was what got her to let out some steam and as far as she could, she wasn’t drunk enough. 

“Let’s go,” Carl said. “I’ll pay what you owe once I get back.” 

“Fine,” Sarah said. “But I’m taking these bottles.” 

Carl was willing to settle. 

  
  



	3. Part III

Dani stood in her room, storing what little of her clothes she had into her chest box. Diego stood outside the door, checking the progress of her packing. Dani refused to speak to Carlos and Diego. They knew it was better to not say anything about it.

“I’m almost ready.” Dani said.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She was exhausted and had little sleep. She shouldn’t have said those things to Grace. She should have told her what happened and how she feared if she came to her again Gabriel would shoot her. Dani rather be separated from her than see her dead. But that didn’t make what she said hurt less and the way Grace looked, utterly heartbroken was an image Dani could not shake from her mind. 

“You love that cowboy don’t you?” Diego asked. 

Dani gulped back a whimper. She never talked about it with Grace, neither of them did, too afraid to admit it. Grace wouldn’t stay here long. What good would it be for either of them to profess their love for each other? Instead, it was best they didn’t. Diego entered her room. 

“Dani, I’m sorry.” Diego said. 

“Please let me finish packing. I’ll call you when I’m done.” Dani said.

***

Carl visited Grace at noon. It was enough time for Grace to get her bearings and recover from her hangover. He sat at the table, unpacking a cigar from a tin stored in his chest pocket. Grace finished washing her face and combed through her messy bed head. 

“Did you mean what you said last night?” Carl asked. “About you leaving?”

Grace barely pieced together last night, but the memory of Dani and her feelings of bitter rejection and betrayal remained. A sour memory Grace didn’t want to dwellon, but being in this room brought back things she wasn’t ready to face. 

“I see no reason to stay here.” Grace said. 

Carl nodded. He lit a Lucifer and shook it out then took a puff of his cigar. 

“You might want to talk to Sarah.” Carl said. 

Grace groaned. 

“She’s pissed.” Carl said. 

“I’ll deal with it.” Grace said. 

***

Dani packed the last of her things. She went downstairs and Gabriel stood in the kitchen with four other men and Diego. 

“I’ve hired these men to move your things and keep an eye on you while I have the contract made with my lawyer.” Gabriel said. “Let me walk you to the hotel.” 

She followed Gabriel out to the porch, Diego remained inside guilty and conflicted. 

“Please, no need to be so glum. My room is the finest one here.” Gabriel said. “And with time you will grow accustomed to the life I have to offer you.”

They passed another hotel just as the doors opened. Dani clutched her hands together seeing Grace step on the dirt path.

“Dani?” Grace called. 

She looked between Dani and Gabriel. Dani was filled with panic. She kept quiet with her head down, hoping Grace got the hint to leave her.

“What is this?” Grace said. 

Gabriel scoffed.

“You have a lot of nerve showing yourself.” Gabriel said. “What do you think this is? Dani is with me and soon enough my wife. You best go on your way.” 

Grace faced Dani, wide-eyed and heartbroken. Dani looked away. 

“Is that true?” Grace asked. 

She stepped closer and Gabriel pulled out his gun.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Gabriel said. “I’ve gotten real sick of you. You come into this town and steal another man’s woman, that’s almost as bad as stealing a man’s horse.”

Grace glared. 

“Dani isn’t your damn horse and she isn’t your property either.” Grace hissed.

Gabriel shrugged.

“Well now, according to the law that isn’t quite true and within the hour all of her property and assets will be mine.” Gabriel said. 

Grace burned with anger. The way he stood, high and confident. As if he won the battle, but Grace wanted more than anything to prove him wrong. 

“This isn’t over.” Grace said. 

“Do you not understand what’s happening here? How dumb can cowboys be?” Gabriel grumbled. 

He took two paces toward. 

“You think a town full of people will stop me or protect you? I influence this town! I could kill you without any jail time on my end.”

He took another step. Grace moved her hand to her holster. Dani stepped between them, facing Grace.

“Please stop it!” Dani cried. 

Grace looked at her, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. Dani was overcome with fear. Grace gulped. 

“I-I don’t want to watch him kill you.” Dani said. “Please, just let me go and go back home.” 

Grace blinked back her tears. The look on Dani’s face. The utter expression of fear and love she had, made Grace nearly weep. Dani didn’t want this as much as Grace but she was stuck like Grace was too. How could she let Dani go and to a man like Gabriel? It would leave a feeling of guilt and sorrow for the rest of her life if she left this town. Grace eyed Gabriel. 

“Do yourself a favor and listen to her.” Gabriel said. 

“Grace?” Dani whispered. 

She faced her, Dani’s eyes teary and sad. Grace walked away. Gabriel put his gun away. 

“Let’s go.” He said. 

***

Grace paced her room, contemplating leaving and confronting Gabriel or taking the hint to pack and leave. She didn’t want to leave with things between her and Dani strained but as far as she knew whatever they had was doomed the second Grace entered this town. Grace took a seat and served herself a glass of whiskey. She stared at it, tapping a hand on the table. She couldn’t sit here and watch the marriage unfolded with Dani, but she couldn’t exactly do anything either. Unless she risked getting shot, which she couldn’t put Dani through either. The longer Grace sat here, the longer she grew flustered, angry, and overcome with sorrow. She wiped her eyes and exhaled. 

“So that’s it then?” 

Grace jumped and glanced over her shoulder to see Sarah entering her room. She took a seat across from Grace and took the second empty cup to give herself a serving. Grace tapped her knuckles on the table again.

“We’re talking now?” Grace said. 

Sarah shrugged.

“I’m still fucking pissed, but I know when to put my differences aside to help a friend.” Sarah said. “You ain’t gonna get rid of me that easily.” 

Grace scoffed. 

“What’s the plan?” Sarah asked.

“We leave.” Grace said. 

“That’s it?” 

Grace raised a brow. What more could she do? She couldn’t risk putting Dani through the heartache if she were killed. Gabriel had men of his own and money that was influential. Grace had nothing but her ranch.

“What more could I possibly do Sarah?” Grace questioned. “Dani’s getting married and she asked that I stay out of this.” 

“But you don’t want to.” Sarah said. 

“It doesn’t matter about what I want. This is what I’m choosing to do.” Grace said. “What’s another sacrifice?” 

Sarah groaned. She knocked back her cup and served another one. 

“I know I didn’t raise no coward.” Sarah grumbled.

Grace glared. 

“What do you know about any of this, huh?” Grace said. 

Sarah shrugged and took a gulp. She sighed, putting her cup down. 

“A hell of a lot.” Sarah said. “I’m not fucking blind. And that little display out there not that long ago, Dani loves you kid, just as much as you love her.”

“I don’t -- ”

“Spare me the denial. I’m old, not god damn blind.” Sarah said. “She loves you Grace and she’s willing to let you go so you could live, but you are willing to do the same. No one likes taking risk no more? You’re a goddamn cowboy for crying out loud! Life out on the plains is a damn risk.” 

Grace rubbed a hand down her cheek and exhaled. She had a choice. Much how Dani made her’s, sacrificing her happiness for Grace’s safety. Sarah crossed her arms, tapping a finger against her bicep. 

“What could I possibly do?” Grace said. 

Sarah shrugged. 

“We have to scope out the situation. Let’s ask around, see what anyone knows and get the rest of the guys together.” Sarah suggested. 

“Alright, ask around in the saloon. I’ll take a look around town.” Grace said. 

Sarah picked up her cup.

“Now that’s more like it.” She said.

Grace picked up her whiskey glass and tapped it against Sarah’s. 

***

Grace kept the debriefing short and had everyone on their own routes to investigate. She made her way around buildings trying to find weak points to break into. She was hoping to over hear from others about Gabriel and where he stayed. As she made her way passed the barber shop and around the back she heard the dirt behind her a kick up. Two men moved in front of her and Grace turned around to see two others with their guns out. 

“Gabriel sent us.” The man said.

Grace watched him stroke his mutton chops of a beard and scowl. 

“Come with us.” 

Grace sighed and turned around, walking toward the other two men and out of the alleyway. 

“Keep walking toward the river.” He said. 

Grace gulped. She knew something like this was never a good thing. She glanced over to the town as their oil street lights flickered in the distance. She kept moving, examining her surroundings while being mindful of her gun and going over the six shots she had in it. There were four men, five if she could get Gabriel and land each bullet. The desert surroundings at the river offered little cover. A boulder stood a foot from the river and a thick twisted tree beside it. Grace saw them, stationed under the tree, Dani was held by her wrist. Grace stood still. Dani looked distraught and teary. 

“No, don’t!” Dani cried.

“Someone hold her.” Gabriel said. 

One of his men came over and wrapped Dani into a bear hug. She squirmed and cried. Gabriel stepped forward. 

“What do you want?” Grace said. “I did as you asked.”

Gabriel sighed. He shook his head, a hand folded on his hip. He paced, chuckling and faced Grace again. 

“Except, it seems your presence has done nothing, but made Dani here a rebellious one.” Gabriel said. 

“If I find out you hit here I’ll—“

“You really ought to worry about yourself right now.” Gabriel suggested. 

“You’re willing to kill an unarmed man?” Grace said. 

“I’m not gonna kill anyone. I just need to teach her a lesson.” Gabriel said. “No guns this time.”

Grace was struck in her lower back then kicked to her knees. She grunted as another hit landed on her side and another guy’s boot sunk into her stomach. Dani screamed. 

“Stop it! Stop it!”

Grace caught a right hook in her right hand and punched him in the gut, giving her enough space to stand. She lunged forward, hitting another one in the jaw. She was hit from the side, splitting her lip. 

“Come on, what do I pay you all for?” Gabriel groaned. 

Grace got a few punches in until one of them hit her with the butt of a gun to the back of her head. Gabriel chuckled. 

“Alright, finally.” He said. “Now make an example out of him.”

Grace grunted as the wind was kicked out of her by a boot to her ribs and fell over. She curled up on her side, protecting her face. They kept punching her and kicking her from above. 

“No! No, Gabriel, stop it!” Dani wailed. 

Dani watched with tears streaking down her cheeks. Grace was a limpless body on the dirt, grunting and gasping each time they hit her. The force of their blows sounded each time their fist connected with skin. 

“Gabriel please?!” Dani said. “You’re hurting her!”

Gabriel grimaced. 

“Stop.” Gabriel ordered.

The men paused, stepping back, panting and sweaty. Gabriel paced over, watching Grace groan on the floor, her face battered. Her hat off and laying a foot away from her. 

“Get up.” Gabriel hissed. 

Grace moaned. Gabriel kicked her in the shin. Two men came and pulled Grace to her knees. A thick line of blood from her mouth dribbled to the floor. Her face was caked in dirt and sand, mixed with the blood on her gashes. A bruise formed around her left eye, swollen and black, Gabriel grabbed Grace by her hair. Grace glared at him, lacking fear as her blues eyes looked into his. Gabriel looked her over, examining her closer, scanning her clothing. 

“Well I’ll be.” Gabriel said. “You  _ are _ a woman. In men’s clothing?”

Gabriel laughed and yanked Grace’s hair. She cringed, grunting as her head was pulled back. 

“There’s only one proper way to deal with your kind.” He whispered. 

Gabriel released her hair and punched her, splattering her blood to the ground. He gave her another punch and Dani let out a wail of fear. Gabriel removed the rope from his hip and tossed it to one of the guys behind her. 

“Tie this up.” Gabriel said. 

“No! No!” Dani screamed. 

Gabriel marched up to her, back handing her across the face. She yelped, pressing a hand to her cheek. 

“You are something.” Gabriel said. “I mean really? A woman? I’ll do us both a favor and get rid of her.” 

They watched the rope be twisted and tied into a noose and one of them threw the rope over the tree. It missed the branch a few times until they got a sturdy one. The rope was given two sharp tugs. They dragged Grace along the dirt to the tree.

“Grace!” 

Grace yanked her arm free and pushed one of the guys to the ground. 

“Dani,” Grace gasped. “C-Close your eyes, okay!” 

She was pulled by the hair and thrown against the tree. Dani sobbed, screaming and pleading they release Grace. Grace was brought to her feet. One man in a black hat, grabbed the noose and wrapped it around her neck. A shot rang through the night and the man screamed as his hand was pierced with the bullet at the wrist. Another man yelled in agony as another shot went off and it tore into his leg. He bent over, with a hand over the wound, shrieking. The two other men backed away, facing away from Grace with their guns up. Sarah marched forward, her pistol in hand with Carl and their other cowboys. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Sarah said. 

Carl pulled out his pistol. The men looked over the group surrounding them and put their guns down before running off. Grace slumped to the ground. The rope still loosely wrapped around her neck. 

“This isn’t over.” Gabriel warned.

“You willing to push your luck?” Sarah said.

He ran away with the other guard, holding Dani. 

“Grace? Grace?!” Dani cried.

She kneeled down, pulling Grace into a hug and took the rope off of her. She kissed the top of Grace’s head, sobbing. Grace flinched.

“Ugh!” 

Dani loosened her hug and brushed the hair away from Grace’s brow. She cupped a hand under her chin. 

“What? What is it?” Dani said.

Grace clutched her side. Dani stroked her cheek.

“We need to get her to a doctor.” Sarah said. “I’ll get the guys to walk her over.” 

“I’m coming with her.” She said.

***

“You can’t keep doing this!”

Grace groaned. A dull ache pounded in her head but her body was a throbbing wound, particularly around her ribs and stomach. Her lip felt swollen and crusted with blood. 

“I wasn’t going to watch her get murdered!” 

Grace shifted and her side ached. She grunted. The chattering ceased. 

“Grace?” Dani whispered.

Grace mumbled. She opened her eyes and sighed. She noticed the setting sun from the window. Dani sat by her side, clutching her skirt. Carlos stood at the foot of the bed, but Sarah and Carl weren’t in sight. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Grace squinted, seeing her eyesight was blurry in her left eye. 

“Like I’ve done 30 days of drinking.” Grace grunted. “How long have I been out?” 

Dani gingerly took her hand. 

“Two days.” She said. “Gabriel really… The doctor said it was bad. Bruised ribs, maybe some are fractured?” 

Grace scoffed. She knew how lucky she was to be here. How dangerous it is to be here too. She didn’t doubt Sarah had someone guarding the door while she was out. Carlos cleared his throat and tapped his cane on the floor. 

“You shouldn’t involve yourself Dani. She’s awake now, let's go.” Carlos said. 

“I’m staying here.” Dani snipped. 

Carlos frowned then looked Grace over. 

“You have gotten yourself into a whole lot of trouble.” Carlos said. “If I were you I would get out of town. I’ll be home mija.”

Carlos wobbled out. The thump of his cane trailing behind him. Dani pressed a hand to her mouth and weeped. Grace jerked up and cried out as a sharp pain shot into her sides. Dani put her hands on her shoulders, holding her still. 

“You shouldn’t move.” Dani said. “You have to rest.”

Grace grumbled.

“I’ve rested plenty.”

“You have no idea how bad this is Grace.” Dani said. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“I’m not just talking about your wounds.” Dani stated. “This whole thing. What happened two days ago, everyone knows about it and you, including us. Papi is furious.”

Grace scoffed.

“He doesn’t approve.” Grace said. 

Dani nodded. Of course he wouldn’t, he had plans for Dani. He had set views of what was to be acceptable like everyone else in this country. But Grace never cared about that, she grew up with those expectations weighing down on her, Dani wasn’t. Dani still had a family and a home to call her own. Grace pinched a finger and thumb between the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“This shouldn’t have -- I should have left Kansas.” Grace said.

Dani scoffed.

“For once, could someone ask what I want?” Dani said. “You think because papi doesn’t approve I would want this to end?” 

“Look what’s happening.” Grace said. “You think you can show your face around this town now?” 

“I don’t care.”

Grace blinked back her tears. Dani scooted closer to her. She pressed her forehead against Grace’s. Dani leaned forward, connecting her lips with Grace’s. A tear slipped down her cheek, smearing against Dani’s. They parted and Dani sighed, wiping away Grace’s tears. 

“I love you.” Dani whispered. “I should have said that sooner and I know we haven’t known each other long, but I know what I -- ” 

Grace pulled her into another kiss. Dani’s shoulders loosened. She stroked a thumb over Dani’s cheek as they parted. Grace glanced down at Dani’s lips, smiling and relishing the closeness of her. 

“I love you too.” Grace said. 

“What are we going to do?” Dani asked. “I can’t leave, Papi and Diego need me.” 

“I know.” Grace answered. 

They kissed again. Sarah entered the room undetected with Carl. She grinned, exchanging glances with Carl and waited a little for them to finish. When she saw they didn’t have any plans to slow down, Sarah let out a gruff cough. Dani jumped. Carl laughed. 

“Well, aren’t you two kids cute.” Sarah said. “Who knew Grace here was a charmer with the ladies.” 

Grace laid back, grunting. 

“What is it Sarah?” She asked.

Sarah laughed, approaching her. 

“Is that how you treat the woman who saved your life?” Sarah said. “I brought gifts.” 

Sarah handed Grace a plate of eggs and bacon along with a bottle of whiskey. Carl pulled Grace into a hug. Grace started chowing down what she could, feeling the effects of her two day rest. 

“In any news, we hate to break your  _ vows _ , but we are about to enter one hell of a shit storm.” Sarah said. 

Grace let out a grunt. She raked her fingers through her tousled hair. Sarah was worried and if she was that meant there was a good reason to be. 

“We’re leaving.” Grace said. “As soon as I’m well enough to get on my horse.”

Sarah nodded. She had no reason to be against it. After what happened, only an idiot would stay. Who knew how many more people Gabriel hired at this point. The whole town was on edge and the locals avoided them. 

“You’re sure about this?” Carl asked. 

“I need to know when to pick and choose my battles.” Grace said. 

“I’ll tell the others.” Sarah said.

She walked out with Carl. Grace finished eating and twisted off the cap to her bottle. Dani stayed quiet, her hands on her lap, bunching up her skirt. 

“I want to come with you.” Dani muttered. 

Grace nearly dropped her bottle.

“I know what I’m doing. I can’t stay here. I can’t do anything here with Gabriel around.” Dani said. “I want to be with you. Diego would understand, but papi won’t.” 

“That’s a lot to give up Dani. I can’t let you do that.” Grace said.

“It’s what I want.”

Grace sighed.

“Give me a day or two to get better and we’ll see.” Grace said. 

Right now, everything hurted and whiskey will dull it if she drinks enough of it. But the idea of Dani leaving with Grace didn’t sit with her. She couldn’t ask Dani to leave with her even if she did want it. 

***

Dani was by her side every morning and would leave once Sarah showed up to give her breakfast so she could run the shop. Sarah gave Grace updates about the town and the rumors. Things about Grace. How she was a possible hidden outlaw now forced to hide in the plains like a cowboy. A bunch of lies Grace knew Gabriel spreaded to instill fear between the locals. Grace wasn’t bothered by that or that now everyone in town knew she was a woman. It was the rumors about Dani she didn’t like. Business was slowing down for them and while Dani never showed it or talked about it Grace knew things at home weren’t going well. After the third night, Grace had Sarah take her to her room. She couldn’t stand being around a doctor again and she was feeling well enough to sit up but had to take her time to walk. When she made it, Sarah told her to keep resting and see how she felt in the morning. Grace closed the door, squinting through the glow of the moon from the window and took off her hat to hang it on a hook. She slipped off her belt with her holster and set it over the chair. Grace was opening her shirt when she heard the scratch of a match and the hiss of it as it lit a candle Grace paused unbuttoning her shirt half way down and peeled off her vest instead. 

“Grace?”

She set the vest on the chair then removed her boots. Grace saw the warm glow of a candle over her shoulder as she took off her second boot. 

“Yeah.” She sighed. “What are you doing here Dani?”

Dani stood, gripping the candle by its metal handle it laid on and walked over. 

“I’ve been staying here for the past three days.” Dani said. “Things at home aren’t doing well. Papi is always drunk. I couldn’t listen to him blame you anymore.”

Grace turned around, standing tall, but grit her teeth as her sides throbbed at the sudden jerk. Dani set the candle down on the table. She stood over Dani, leaning a hand down on the surface to relieve the pain. 

“I’m doing better. You don’t have to stay.” Grace whispered. 

Grace gulped, realizing that Dani had shed down to her shift, her hair loose from its usual braid or bun. 

“That doesn’t mean you’ll take it easy.” Dani said. 

“I’ve become the town’s enemy overnight. I can’t exactly let my guard down.” Grace scoffed. “And you being here won’t make it better.”

An ache of guilt twisted at Grace’s gut as she saw the hurt on Dani’s face from the comment. Dani crossed her arms over her chest. Grace sighed and shook her head. She couldn’t talk about this right now. It was well past midnight and she needed what rest she could get. 

“I chose to be here because I care about you.” Dani said.

“Yeah and look where that got us.” Grace noted.

Dani glared. Grace bit her bottom lip. Everything she was saying was just coming out wrong but she couldn’t say she didn’t mean it. She was on edge and stressed but Dani was too. And yet the only thing Grace can think of was dealing with her pain by lashing out and Dani shouldn’t be the one to get the brunt of that. 

“So you blame me for this? You think I wanted any of this to happen?” Dani said.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

“I don’t know what you mean. All I see now is you pushing me away and that’s the last thing I want.” Dani admitted. 

“This isn’t easy for me.” 

None of this was. Grace never had strong feelings for anyone. She never received threats like Gabriel’s either. Nor did Grace get nearly hung or nearly beaten to death. She had close calls out riding and shoot outs and near deaths experiences but this was something neither could control. 

“It isn’t for me either!” Dani countered.

“I’m trying to protect you.” Grace said. “I’m trying… To do the  _ right _ thing and  _ be _ the bigger person and that means making hard choices. Even if it means—“

“Leaving me?” 

Grace averted her eyes. She gulped, trying to stop herself from tearing. She couldn’t let that happen. She was going to lead a group of cowboys soon. She needed to be their strong leader. Dani placed her hand on Grace’s. 

“Is that what you want?” Dani asked. “Is it because you feel guilty? That you think you ruined everything in this town and my life by being here?”

Grace looked at her, the blue of her eyes sparkling and shimmering with her tears. Grace clenched her jaw. 

“You know,” Grace sighed. “Sarah used to tell me how love makes people do stupid things. How it makes both of them irrational. I always thought she was jaded about it because of her past marriage, but I see now that it isn’t that far fetched. And it makes me terrified! Dani, I could have died and the only thing I thought about was that you shouldn’t have to see me die.”

Grace wiped a tear from her cheek and cupped a hand over her chin. Dani watched her, bottom lip pinned between her front teeth. 

“I’m terrified of what my life would be like without you, but at the same time, the only thing I thought about today once I was well enough to get on my feet is when can I be close to you again and it’s stupid.” Grace said. “Boy is it stupid, putting myself in danger again to get five minutes with you, but you feel what you feel. And I am  _ crazy  _ about you like no other.” 

Dani gripped Grace’s hand and brought it to the pit of her neck, letting it rest between her clavicle. Grace stepped closer, stroking Dani’s cheek with her free hand and licked her bottom lip. 

“I want you.” Dani whispered. “ I don’t care what anyone says.”

Grace dipped down and kissed her. The contact of their lips was soft and comforting. An invigorating pulse of desire burned through Grace. Grace rested a hand around the curve of Dani’s hip. The kiss grew heavy and eager. Grace moaned as Dani’s hand stroked her stomach and slipped up to cup her breast. Grace pulled away, gasping. Her eyes fluttered open. Dani cupped her face with both hands. She watched Dani finish unbuttoning her shirt and worked on opening her pants. Dani gulped, seeing the bruises and scratches along Grace’s ribs and stomach. It was as bad as her face, but there were signs of healing. The scabs and fading purple and blue marks. Grace dropped her pants and grabbed both of Dani’s hands and held them against her stomach. 

“I’m okay.” Grace promised. 

Dani’s eyes watered. She looked down between them. Grace stood, now completely naked in front of her battered and scarred. 

“I was so scared.” Dani whimpered. 

“I’m here now.” Grace said. 

Dani pulled up her shift and Grace helped remove it before tossing it to the floor. Grace pulled Dani against her, relishing the feel of their heated skin together. 

“I can’t promise I’ll stay out of danger, but I can promise to always return to you and protect you.” Grace said. 

Grace leaned down and kissed her. 

***

There was commotion in the lobby at noon. Grace stirred, hearing the yelling and stomping from below. She grunted as she stretched, seeing Dani curled next to her side as she slept. Grace yawned and gingerly sat up, feeling the aches in her ribs. A knock came at the door.

“Grace? You might wanna come down.” Carl said. “Dani’s dad is downstairs and he’s furious.” 

Grace groaned.

“I’ll be down in a minute.” She said. 

Grace stood. Dani woke as she was gathering her shirt when another yell came from downstairs. Dani sat up, recognizing her father’s voice. She started getting dressed too.

“Your father sounds angry.” Grace said, tugging on her pants.

“That’s putting it lightly. I left because the last time we talked he was drunk and started screaming at me.” Dani said. 

Grace buttoned up her shirt and picked up her boots by the door. 

“Grace, you need to be careful.” Dani suggested. “You may feel better, but you’re still healing.” 

“I know.” Grace said. 

They both finished getting ready. Dani took a little longer as she had to fix her hair but once it was tied into a bun she rushed downstairs with Grace. The yelling increased and they saw a group of cowboys with Sarah and Carl surrounding Carlos with Diego behind him. 

“I know you’re keeping my daughter. Where is she?!” Carlos demanded. “She should be home with us! You’re keeping her here against her will?”

Sarah stepped forward and scoffed.

“No one is keeping her anywhere. She’s free to come and go as she pleases.” Sarah said. 

Grace and Dani entered the lobby. Carlos was seething with rage when he saw the two of them and clutched his cane. He wobbled over.

“You have a lot of nerve being here and with my daughter?” Carlos hissed. “Did you defile her too?!”

“Papi, please!” Dani said. 

Carlos scoffed. 

“Mr. Ramos, I mean no harm or disrespect.” Grace said.

Carlos chuckled, looking Grace over. 

“Mean no harm.” He repeated. “You ruined everything! We’ll lose everything because of you. I hope your pit stop visit was worth it.” 

Carlos eyed Grace, angry and fuming. He looked over the bruises on her face and the healing cuts along her jaw and lip. Gabriel did a number on her but Grace showed not a quiver of fear looking at him. Diego rushed over, putting a hand on his father’s shoulders.

“Papi, we should go. We’re causing a scene.” Diego said. “You should rest. The stress isn’t good for you.”

Carlos grunted. 

“I’ll be back home papi. I promise.” Dani said. 

Carlos gave Grace a last glare and walked away. The crowd parted as he made it to the front door. 

“I need to tell him.” Dani said. “He isn’t going to like me leaving.”

Grace frowned. 

“Maybe it’s better you stay. I wouldn’t hold it against you if you did.” Grace said. 

“Just give me a day.” Dani asked. “I need to open the shop now. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Sarah approached Grace, a shake of her head and she sighed. She gave her share on this take, but the sooner they left the better for them. With or without Dani, they couldn’t stay here any longer than they should. 

“You’re not serious about her joining us are you?” Sarah asked. “She’s abandoning a family nor does she have a horse or experience riding through the plains.” 

“It’s what she wants to do.” Grace said. “I can’t stop her. I’ve already tried.”

Sarah nodded. It didn’t take long for her to know Dani. She was resilient and resourceful. Tough. A girl her size, a foot shorter than Grace, had a lot of personality and will. It made sense why a man like Gabriel would be intolerant of her. 

“I’ll say it again kid, she loves you a hell of a lot.” 

Grace deeply inhaled, her arms crossed over her chest. She felt the corners of her mouth stretch into a smile at the proud feeling of that. She couldn’t deny she felt the same.

***

Diego returned from the mines an hour before sunset. He was covered in sweat and a thick layer of soot as he made his way inside. His minerhat in his hand and tucked at his side. Dani finished closing the shop, but instead of expecting to speak with her father he was gone. Diego sighed, putting his hat on a coat rack in the hallway. He went over to a rinsing station and dabbed the cloth into the basin of water. 

“Has he been drinking more?” Dani asked.

Diego grunted.

“Yes.” 

Dani frowned, clasping her hands over her hips. Diego wiped his face with the cloth, covering it with the black sooth of the coal. 

“Are you mad?” Dani said.

Diego wiped the back of his neck and squeezed the cloth over the basin, tinting the water black. 

“I was, at first.” Diego admitted. 

He wiped his hands after dunking the cloth back into the water. 

“But then I realized, you did a lot for us before mom died and especially after.” Diego said. “You deserve to be happy for once. You and this Cowbo… Grace is not accepted and people will deem it not normal, but who are they to say what makes you happy?” 

Diego put down the cloth and removed his long sleeved shirt. 

“I want to leave with her.” Dani said. 

Diego froze, gripping his shirt in clenched hands. Dani approached him. 

“Papi would never allow it.” Diego said.

“And you think Gabriel will want to marry me now?” Dani replied.

“What about us? The shop?” 

Dani frowned. A wash of guilt over her face. 

“I’ve thought about this for a few days.” Dani said. “I can’t stay here anymore.” 

Diego sighed. He had no say in the matter, their father did. Dani would be forced to stay here and that without a doubt would make her miserable. Diego couldn’t live to see her like that. Maybe their father could because he was almost always drunk now. 

“What are you going to do then? Ride the plains with a bunch of cowboys?” Deigo said. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You know nothing outside of this town and Indian Territory is deadly.” 

Dani gulped.

“I’m going to tell Papi before I leave.” Dani said. 

Diego nodded.

“If you leave, know he’ll be worse than when mom died.” Diego said. 

Dani glanced down at her feet, her shoulders dropped. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Dani said. 

***

Grace folded her extra set of clothes on the table before stuffing it into her war bag. She made sure to refill her canteen too. The cloth wet and wrapped around it. She had most of what she owned away and her rifle leaned against the wall by her bed. She slipped on her belt and stuffed her Colt into its holster. Sarah entered, her bag slung at her side. 

“Everyone is getting their things ready.” Sarah said. “While you were out the train arrived and shipped the cattle off. Here's the paperwork.” 

Sarah pulled out a folded slip with a wax seal over it. Grace took it and stuffed it into her bag. 

“I need to make sure my horse eats before we leave.” Grace said. 

She left her room, stepping outside and spotted her horse tied in the shade drinking water. Grace heard shouting from the saloon. The doors burst open as she scooped up feed from a burlap sack leaning against the building and filled the feeder. 

“I will not allow it!” 

Grace picked up one last scoop before peeking over her horse to see Carlos and Dani outside.

“Do you have any idea what you did?!” Carlos yelled.

The saloon door opened again and Gabriel stepped out, hands on his holster belt. Grace glared and walked over to the commotion. Sarah stepped out of the hotel standing on the porch with Carl. 

“Papi, please?” Dani coaxed. 

Carlos spotted Grace and hobbled over to her, glaring and panting. 

“This is all your fault!” He shouted.

Dani gasped as his hand struck out, slapping against Grace’s cheek. She pulled Carlos away as he tried shoving her off to hit Grace again with his cane, but missed. Grace rubbed her aching cheek. Gabriel laughed.

“My, this is entertaining.” He said.

“Shut your mouth.” Grace growled. 

Gabriel raised a brow.

“You have no authority here. Look around, everyone hates you.” Gabriel said, motioning to the growing crowd.

Grace kept her eyes on Gabriel. He walked down the saloon steps. He pointed a finger in her direction.

“But you and I have a score to settle.” Gabriel sighed. “I’m not going to sit here and let you make a fool of me.” 

Sarah stepped over, her pistol pulled out.

“I’d like to see you try!” She spat. 

Gabriel eyed her and the men that filtered out of the hotel room. 

“Not so tough now that your lackeys are gone, huh?” Sarah scoffed. 

Gabriel frowned. 

“What I see is a scoundrel taking advantage of a poor man.” Grace said. “And an outlaw that thinks they don’t have to answer to anyone.” 

Gabriel huffed, stepping closer. A hand on his hip, above his gun.

“I don’t have to answer to you. A woman, who thinks she’s as equal as men.” Gabriel said. “You’re a disgrace.” 

Gabriel stalked closer, sneering. Grace watched him. He smiled. 

“I -- ”

Grace landed a punch on his face, sending him stumbling back on the ground. Everyone gasped and others chuckled. Gabriel looked at the crowd and scrambled to get to his feet, wiping away the dust from his silk shirt. Grace grinned, biting her lip to stop from laughing. 

“It’s about time someone did that.” Grace said. 

“Y-You… I’ll teach you!” 

Gabriel pulled out his gun and aimed it behind her. Carlos cried out before Grace could turn around and watched him shield Dani as Gabriel fired his pistol twice. The bullets sunk into Carlos’ chest. Dani tried to catch him as he fell over. 

“Papi!” 

Diego dashed out of the saloon. Grace yanked out her colt and fired three times. The bullets caused Gabriel to jerk as they landed into his gut. He hunched over on his knees, clutching his stomach and his gun in the other hand. He shakily raised his arm, pointing the gun at Grace. Sarah shot his hand. He dropped the gun and a second bullet lodged into his head. He fell over with a thump. Grace ran over, seeing Dani and Diego hovering over Carlos. His shirt was soaked in blood and he was wheezing each time he inhaled. Dani held his hand sobbing as Diego used the cloth tucked in his vest pocket to try and stop the bleeding. 

“P-Papi, hold on I’ll… I’ll get a doctor!” Diego cried. 

Carlos let out another wheeze, holding on to Diego’s hands. 

“I’m sorry,” Carlos gasped. “I brought these troubles on to my family, but after your mother died I couldn’t… I missed her so much.” 

“No Papi, you tried. It’s okay.” Dani said.

Diego pressed a hand over his nose and mouth and sniffled. Carlos looked to Dani and smiled.

“Take care of your brother. He doesn’t get things right, but he tries.” Carlos said.

He wheezed again and couched, speckling his hand with blood. A thick trail of it smeared his lips. He took his last breath, holding their hands, and gazing into the sky. Dani weeped, placing a kiss on his cheek. Grace dipped down, wrapping her arms around Dani’s shoulders.

“I’m so sorry Dani.” She whispered.

  
  



	4. Part IV

_ Part IV _

The burial was planned for tomorrow afternoon. Grace could do little to console Dani. She spent her days at home crying and organizing the funeral. Diego was a mess but did what he could to go out to the mines every morning. Grace decided to visit tonight. Sarah didn’t like that they haven’t left yet but Grace still had to make things clear with her and Dani. Diego answered the door now in his bartender outfit for his shift.

“You’re back.” Diego said. 

He cautiously looked Grace over. His eyes faintly red from crying or lack of sleep, maybe both. 

“She’s in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes.” Diego said. “Just go easy on her.”

He left, allowing Grace to enter. She closed the door on her way in and nervously shifted her hat. The thump of her boots filtered through the home. Dani had her back faced toward the kitchen door as she gathered the last of the dishes on the table. Grace gulped. She didn’t have the slightest clue what to say. She was at the burial, listened to the rites, held Dani as she cried, not a single word said before or after. She asked Sarah for advice before coming, but all Sarah told her was to say what she felt was right. Grace knew about loss, that was something they had in common; it’s also why Grace knew she needed to be more careful with what she said. 

“Are you going to leave in the morning?” Dani asked. 

Grace entered the kitchen. 

“I wanted to speak with you first.” Grace said. 

Dani turned around. 

“That was your plan wasn’t it, to leave?” Dani questioned. 

“And you wanted to come with me.” Grace reminded. “Except things are different now.”

Dani folded her arms over her chest and tucked her bottom lip between their teeth. A glimmer of tears filled her eyes. 

“Is that still what you want?” Grace said. 

“I’ve been speaking with the bank earlier.” Dani stated. 

Dani surveyed the kitchen, glancing out the window. Grace stepped closer. 

“You’re going to sell the shop?” Grace asked.

Dani sniffled. 

“The house too. At least, if Diego and I come to an agreement.” 

Grace nodded. She didn’t have a say in it. Dani would decide what was best for her and what was left of her family. Grace knew the loss a parent took time to heal but leaving too sudden was even something she didn’t do so eagerly. 

“I wouldn’t ask you to do that. What you decide is up to you.” Grace said.

“And what do you want?” Dani asked.

Grace sighed and stuffed her hands into her pockets, glancing at her boots. She stared at a scuff at the tip of it. Grace looked at her.

“I want to be with you.” Grace said. 

“But you’re worried?” Dani asked, seeing Grace’s jaw clenched. She has every reason to be. Dani didn’t understand the ride back. The dangers and the risk. Grace was sure she never used a lasso either. 

“I want you to know how dangerous this is, riding back to the ranch.” Grace said. “The risk of ambushes from outlaws and Indians.”

“I’m aware.” Dani answered.

“But I’ve been thinking too” Grace started. “We can stay on the ranch, look after the cattle and the horses. I’ll hire cowboys to drive them up here.”

Grace nervously rapped her foot on the floorboards. This is impulsive, Dani had a lot of change happen to her already. 

“I make enough shipping cattle.” Grace said. “I saved money too so that maybe we can travel like I said. I heard France is the place to go, just come with me?”

Dani blinked away her tears and grinned. Grace stepped closer, taking her hands on her own. 

“Bring Diego with you if you’d like I’m okay with it.” Grace suggested. “I love you Dani. It would be foolish to let you go.” 

Dani pulled her down into a kiss. Grace wrapped her arm around Dani’s hips. They parted with a content sigh. 

“Let me speak with Diego. I’ll need a few more days to get everything ready.” Dani said. 

“I’ll be at the hotel when you’re ready.” Grace said.

***

Sarah didn’t like it. They had to stay in town longer than needed. Grace allowed the rest of the cowboys to head back but as expected Sarah and Carl stayed. As far as Sarah was concerned, Grace was still her responsibility until she reached San Antonio. Then she could retire from cattle dives. Grace entered the saloon with Sarah and Carl for a round of drinks. 

“Something’s on your mind.” Sarah said, as Carl filled them a second round. 

Grace nodded. She knew from experience it was best to be honest with Sarah. If Dani could be fearless to make her life changes so could Grace, at least she intended to. Grace slid her cup across the table. 

“I’m done with the cattle drives. I want to travel with Dani.” Grace said. 

Grace looked between them. Sarah’s lips were pursed as she stared at Grace and knocked back her drink. Carl looked less bothered, his face soft and curious, he nodded. 

“And what about your ranch? The last of the cattle?” Sarah asked. 

Grace took a sip from her cup. 

“I was hoping the both of you can run it while I’m away?” Grace offered. “Hire cowboys to do the drives, just keep the land tended to. I’ll be back.”

Sarah smiled.

“You trust me that much?” Sarah asked.

“Sarah, if this whole week isn’t clear enough, you’re the right person for the job.” Grace said. “I trust you both.”

“I’ll be happy to keep Sarah in line.” Carl agreed.

Sarah scoffed. 

“This old bag of bones can barely keep up on his way to the outhouse.” Sarah said.

“Don’t fight, please? I want a home to come back to.” Grace requested. 

Sarah glanced at Carl. They had their differences but they both tried to do the best for the group, including Grace. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Carl promised.

Sarah poured herself another cup.

“Where are you gonna go?” Sarah asked.

Grace shrugged. 

“Maybe France. Dad left me enough to travel for a bit and I saved enough from the last drives.” Grace said. 

“I’m happy for you kid. You found someone to love you for you, cherish it.” Sarah said.

Grace grinned. A swell of excitement and happiness coursing through her. She’s never felt this alive in a long time. The chance of adventure and the unknown in Europe was a dream she didn’t think was obtainable.

“Thank you Sarah.” 

***

Grace was making her way into bed when Dani arrived. She let her in, not asking about her talk with Diego or anything about the shop. Dani often stopped by to relax. A change of pace sometimes Dani needed. Without asking, Dani untied the back strings of her dress. 

“I spoke to Diego.” Dani said. “We both agreed to sell the shop. The bank will tell him the offer tomorrow.”

Grace sat on her bed, her hands on her thighs. Dani untucked her bun before shedding her chimesette. 

“I told him he can come with us but he hasn’t decided yet.” Dani said

“This is a big change for you both.” Grace said. 

Dani approached her, standing between Grace’s legs and stroking her cheek. Grace gulped, staring into soft brown eyes. 

“Are we doing the right thing?” Dani asked.

Grace cupped her hands around Dani’s hips. A quiver of doubt in Dani’s bottom lip drew Grace’s attention to her mouth. Grace stroked her hair. The doubt was reasonable. The change was difficult for Dani too although she tried to have a collected exterior simply because she was used to being the glue of the family. But to see her like this, unsure and scared, was a comforting thing for Dani, to be able to show her lack of experience or certainty. It was something Grace knew she needed. The chance to confide in someone. 

“We’re doing what’s best for us, something that’s been overlooked for a while, don’t you think?” Grace answered.

Dani tucked her chin into her chest, a curl of her hair falling down to cover her face. Grace pushed the hair back. 

“He’s my baby brother.” Dani said. “I promised papi I would—“

“You aren’t doing anything wrong. We aren’t…”

Selfish. Grace liked to think they weren’t being selfish. What did she know about it though? After all, she left her mother alone when her father passed. Straight to the cattle drives and it wasn’t easy. On the job learning and screw ups on how to ride a horse along the way. Grace fumbled but she had someone to help her, she had Sarah and Carl. Dani had only Diego now. 

But was it right for her to say about their choice not being selfish? The whole reason Dani is leaving is because of Grace, because how much they love each other. 

Grace rested her forehead against Dani’s chest. She sighed as soft fingers stroked down her neck. Grace lifted her head.

“You still think of others happiness no matter how it makes you feel.” Grace whispered. 

“I’m the big sister.” Dani said. “I have always been the big sister, even now.” 

Grace couldn’t relate to that , being an only child. She was going to try to be. 

“Diego will come around and make his choice, give it time.” Grace assured. 

Dani kissed her forehead and stepped away.

“I hope so.” 

Grace shifted back on the bed, lifting her feet up and drew the sheets back. 

“Let’s get ready for bed.” Dani said. 

Grace scooted over to make space for Dani. She rolled over, staring into blue eyes and Grace softly smiled, stroking a finger through Dani’s hair. 

“This’ll work out.” Grace promised. 

Dani shuffled closer to her. She hoped so. They both did. 

***

Dani had no say in negotiations with the cost as everything had to be dealt with through Diego. He was considered the man of the house. 

“I’ve been thinking.” Diego said, tying his necktie into a knot. “If you’re going to leave I am too.”

Seeing him fiddle with it, Dani came over and helped him put it into a neat knot. 

“I want to sell the house too.” Diego said. 

Dani looked at him.

“I mean it.” Diego announced. “We’re family but what good is it being here now? I’ll have to find work but that’s okay.”

“Grace owns a ranch. She agreed to let you work there if you’d like.” Dani said. 

“I’ll take it.” Diego agreed.

Dani pulled him into a hug. He chuckled. 

“There’s something else I need to tell you.” Dani said. 

He didn’t take it well at first when Dani told him her plan to travel. He didn’t see the glory or fun in it but Diego grew up in a simple cattle drive. This was all he knew. He was born here. Leaving Ailbene was already a big enough change for him. It took little convincing to put him at ease though once Dani told him she planned to travel with Grace. Then that was that. 

Dani went over the possibilities during the meeting with the bank next and the money they agreed on taking. It took all morning to sort the paperwork. When the sale was finalized, Diego signed and he was given the cash up front. Dani took her belongings with her to the hotel with Grace. Diego stayed behind to finish packing his things. 

The first two days, Dani traded what she felt she didn’t need for clothing she could use. A brand new pair of boots with spokes that she traded with a shoemaker. The dresses she made were traded for a skirt more loose fitting to fight against the heat. A hat strung with weaved horse hair for when she needed to have the hat rest on her neck. She made several bandanas out of silk. 

Grace couldn’t be happier to have her with her when she heard the news. There were long days of trading, bartering, and selling until Dani had what she needed, including spare money for a horse and the saddle. 

Dani changed into her clothes while Grace went downstairs to gather the last of the supplies needed for the travel back. They planned to leave tomorrow morning. Dani slipped on her boots, staring into the mirror of her new outfit.

She looked over her brown riding skirt, smoothed her hands over the trail of buttons along her legs. The belt wrapped an inch or two above her hips. She tucked her white blouse into her riding skirt that made her bust seem shorter and slim. The neck collar of the shirt was buttoned up. The design of the shirt made her shoulders look short but broad and puffed out along with her arms. The cuffs were long and fitted around her wrist. Dani slipped on her black stetson hat. She tugged a matching vest then tucked in her bandana around her neck. Grace entered, war bag at her side.

“Okay, we’re all set to…”

Dani faced her. She nervously gripped her skirt as Grace looked at her in silence. 

“Is this… Did I get the wrong things?” Dani asked. 

Grace blinked, rushing over as she saw Dani’s eyes fill with panic. 

“No, no, this is perfect. Don’t mind me I’m just—wow.” Grace said. “You look amazing.”

Dani blushed and took Grace’s hand in her own.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Grace said. “I’m the luckiest girl alive.”

Dani laughed. Grace knew about Diego and how he wanted to come along. He was more than happy to work the barn too. 

“We should go downstairs.” Dani reminded.

Grace was completely star struck. She snapped out of her stupor and nodded. She walked down with Dani now that their things were packed in their war bags. Diego, Sarah, and Carl were already there. Diego has a guitar on his back along with his bag. 

“About time you’re here. Romeo here won’t stop singing.” Sarah hissed.

Diego plucked a string and smiled. 

“He’s not that bad.” Carl said.

Sarah glared. 

“Come on, the ride back is long, we could use some entertainment.” Grace said. 

Sarah got up, walking out the hotel with everyone. She grunted seeing Grace lead Dani to her horse first and helped her up. They shared a kiss.

“Just so we’re clear, you two got your own bedroll?” Sarah said. “The last thing I need is to hear you going at it. That’ll be enough to give me a heatstroke.” 

“Sarah!” Dani cried.

Grace looked down to try and hide her blush.

“I’m just saying!” 

Grace glared over the horse.

“Just get on your horse and someone help Diego get on his?” Grace said.

Dani watched him slip out of the saddle and land on his bottom with a grunt. Sarah scoffed and climbed on to her horse with ease. Carl came over and helped him up. 

“On the job learning.” Sarah said, with a shrug. 

“You think he’ll be able to get through this?” Grace asked.

Dani watched Carl hold Diego’s hand before getting his right foot on the saddle and over. He frowned as he faced the horse’s rump. 

“He’ll manage.” Dani said. 

“As soon as we’re back I can get us some tickets to Europe.” Grace whispered. “I could use a vacation.”

Dani dipped down again and kissed her. 

“Yeah me too.” Dani said. 

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I give some info on things people might not know. 
> 
> Wrangler - the least experienced cowboy on a drive that is in charge of handling the cowboys' horses and is often at the end of the herd when traveling.  
> Segundo - A second which is the most experienced cowboy on a drive, they are often riding upfront with the boss of the ride  
> Warbag - A bag that carries the few belongings a cowboy would carry during their travels.  
> Lucifer - A match, named for its strong sulfur smell once lit  
> Tonsorial - Hairdresser  
> Firewater - one of the many ways to say whiskey  
> Soiled dove - prostitute


End file.
